


Silent Hill 302: Tome I

by JQuinzelle



Series: Silent Hill 302 [1]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: Joseph Schreiber was investigating the mysterious orphanage, the Wish House in Silent Hill, from his South Ashfield Heights apartment, Apt. 302. After years of digging and crossing paths with odd neighbors, including an attraction to neighbor, Eileen Galvin, Joseph finds himself trapped in his apartment by a mysterious force, with chains appearing on the exit door. Struggling with near nightly nightmares, Joseph finds solace in drinking and revisiting his research.Soon, a supernatural serial killer, Walter Sullivan, makes himself known and sets Joseph on a journey, through the use of a hole on Joseph's bathroom wall, which will uncover more about Wish House than Joseph ever thought possible. Haunted by visions of death, Joseph feels he must uncover the truth of Walter and the Wish House if the curse is to be lifted and finally be able to leave the apartment.And if Walter has this power over Joseph, what of Eileen, as she proves to have a strong connection with the serial killer as well?
Series: Silent Hill 302 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706314
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Silent Hill 302: Tome I

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two-part story.
> 
> I tried my best to follow the video game canon, all while being able to be original and creative. So, some things may not line up with the games. This is a cinematic adaptation, so please excuse any inconsistency with the video games.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   INT. OVERLOOK PENITENTIARY - NIGHT
    
                   JOSEPH SCHREIBER, early 40s, unkempt in a dress shirt and
                   slacks, and with stubble on his face, lies in the cot of a
                   rundown prison. He is unconscious.
    
                   Illogical pipes, with no real purpose, leak and spray on beat
                   up walls, every metal piece is rusted. Only echoes of the
                   water dwell within the prison.
    
                   On the floor, in a puddle of brown water, a rusted spoon
                   lays.
    
                   Joseph comes to with a groan. He sits up and steps in the
                   water. Joseph is just now realizing where he is.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the hell?
    
                   On weak knees, Joseph gets to his feet. A used syringe rolls
                   off the cot onto the floor, rolling into the spoon.
    
                   The room is spinning for Joseph. As the room spins, the walls
                   begin to warp and dissolve into rusted steel, then fire
                   consumes it and quickly dies, leaving an abyss in all
                   directions, with Joseph in a chain-link metal cage. Joseph
                   shifts from a disorientation to an expression of pain as the
                   cage spins faster.
    
                   Joseph suppresses his scream. Joseph closes his eyes.
    
                   The world fades as he screams.
    
                   An INFANT'S HEARTBEAT is heard all around, bass deep.
    
                   A golden glow slowly moves down from the abyss, toward
                   Joseph, highlighting an enormous flesh tube, an umbilical
                   cord, from within. The glowing highlights Joseph's face.
    
                   Joseph follows the glow with his eyes as it moves down the
                   tube, until it illuminates Joseph's torso, the tube leading
                   under his shirt into his belly.
    
                   Joseph freaks out at the revelation. He panics, ripping open
                   his shirt.
    
                   The tube has infused into Joseph's abdomen, veins pulsating
                   at the fusion.
    
                   A voice echoes from the abyss above. It's an adult WALTER
                   SULLIVAN.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             In order to give, one must receive.
    
                   The glow reaches the fusion on Joseph's abdomen. It stalls at
                   the fusion. It burns from within.
    
                   Joseph screams in agony.
    
                   The glowing burns from the tube into Joseph's abdomen, light
                   radiating from within him.
    
                   The tube breaks off Joseph and he falls to his knees,
                   weeping, the fusion leaving a disfigurement on Joseph.
    
                   The cage goes black as the glow fades from Joseph.
    
                   The INFANT cries. An alarm goes off. Emergency siren lights
                   flash, showing Joseph, on his knees, in a regular cell with
                   the male Infant in his arms.
    
                   As the lights flash, the Infant becomes more disfigured,
                   until it is a pulp flesh figure (NOTE: like in the P.T.
                   Demo). It speaks with deeper toned, distorted Walter's voice.
    
                                       INFANT
                             'Offer a serpent to the sun, and
                             poison all that is light.' Mother
                             is coming, Joseph.
    
                   The Infant laughs in Walter's voice as it simultaneously
                   cries as an Infant.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   The apartment, on the third floor of the South Ashfield
                   Heights apartment complex, is minimalistic. There's a
                   kitchenette in one corner, beside the apartment entrance,
                   with a stove, fridge, and sink along the walls. There's a
                   wooden counter island.
    
                   On the other side of the apartment, away from the entrance,
                   is the living room. It has a brown couch along the wall
                   adjacent to the kitchenette. Between the couch and
                   kitchenette is a small desk, with stacks of pages and notes,
                   a centered typewriter, a heavily used ashtray, and a rickety
                   wooden desk chair.
    
                   Opposite of the couch, an old CRT television with a built-in
                   VCR. There's a coffee table with a wine bottle in between the
                   couch and TV. Beside the TV, toward the entrance, is a chest.
                   On the other side of the TV, by the windows, stands a
                   bookshelf with an old stereo.
    
                   (NOTE: Layout is similar to Silent Hill 4: The Room's version
                   of this apartment.)
    
                   There are windows along the outside wall, opposite the
                   entrance, showing a neighboring three-story apartment
                   complex, and a subway entrance beside it. The weather is
                   overcast and gloomy.
    
                   There's a slow spinning ceiling fan in the center of the
                   living space.
    
                   Joseph lies on the couch with a half full glass of red wine
                   in hand.
    
                   The carpet under the glass is stained red from prior spills.
    
                   Joseph stares up at the ceiling in a drunken daze. He clears
                   his throat.
    
                   Joseph sits up slightly, unstable, enough to drink from the
                   glass before lying back down. He licks his lips and turns his
                   head to look at his apartment.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             I used to like it here. My
                             sanctuary. The privacy, the stupid
                             neighbors. Eileen...
    
                   Joseph gets dizzy, rubs his eyes, and goes back to staring at
                   the ceiling.
    
                   Joseph closes his eyes and exhales.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             My eyes. They deceive.
    
                   The glass is almost empty as Joseph lets it drop.
    
                   The glass spills its contents on the stain below.
    
                   Joseph touches the wall over the couch and inhales.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             I tell myself it's just a
                             nightmare. Yet, I still swear at
                             these walls. What's wrong with me?
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 3RD FLOOR, 1994 - NIGHT
    
                   The hallway of the third floor is mostly bare. There are
                   potted plants here and there, and a gray light that shines on
                   everything. There are five apartments in the hall. They are
                   arranged from highest to lowest number, moving from the
                   stairs outward.
    
                   A staircase spirals along the building's walls, with a barred
                   handrail, making it easy for Joseph to see down the shaft in
                   the center of the staircase, to the first floor.
    
                   Joseph is seated on the top step, looking down toward the
                   first floor. He wears a gray sweatshirt and jeans.
    
                   A dirty-blonde man in a green military jacket, JAMES
                   SUNDERLAND, early 30s, is arguing with an older, pepper
                   haired man in a yellowish sweater, FRANK SUNDERLAND, 55-60,
                   on the first floor, before apartment 105. They are barely
                   audible, except for when they yell.
    
                                       FRANK
                             James, let her go!
    
                   Joseph mouths what he imagines they're arguing over.
    
                   A lovely brunette in a burgundy dress, EILEEN GALVIN, early
                   20s, walks up behind Joseph. She lays a hand on Joseph's
                   head, messing his hair.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Hey, J.
    
                   Joseph smiles warmly, although he remains focused on the pair
                   below.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Hey.
    
                   Eileen takes a seat next to Joseph, who scoots over.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Only two months here and already
                             eavesdropping?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I think Frank's fed up with his
                             son. He keeps telling him to move
                             on.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             The guy's hurt.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Frank?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             No, James.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah, I heard. Sad, isn't it?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             It must be killing him. He loved
                             her so much. The things we do for
                             love, right?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Or what we perceive as such.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             What?
    
                   Joseph coughs.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Nothing. 
    
                   There's a moment of silence between Eileen and Joseph.
    
                   Frank points at the exit doors and yells for James to get
                   out.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Be an idiot!
    
                   James marches out of view, a door slamming soon after.
    
                   Frank retreats into his apartment and also slams the door.
    
                   Eileen nudges Joseph with her elbow.
    
                   Joseph finally looks at Eileen.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             And what about you? Hmm?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             About me?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Still with that woman? What's her
                             name? Judy?
    
                   Joseph turns his attention back downstairs.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jessica. We broke up last year.
    
                   Eileen wears a supportive smile and hugs Joseph.
    
                   Joseph doesn't react to the hug.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             She didn't deserve you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No one does.
    
                   Eileen is confused momentarily by Joseph. She stops hugging
                   him.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Still on edge?
    
                   Joseph looks at his left forearm and feels it over his
                   sleeve.
    
                   Eileen places a hand on Joseph's shoulder. She leans in and
                   whispers in his ear.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I believe in you.
    
                   Joseph closes his eyes and smiles. He reaches to grab the
                   hand on his shoulder, but it's gone.
    
                   Joseph looks next to him, and Eileen is also gone.
    
                   Joseph looks around and sees Eileen through the bars of the
                   handrail, descending the stairs below, staring up at Joseph
                   as she flashes in and out like a channel with bad reception.
    
                   Eileen vanishes.
    
                   An O.S. male baby, BABY WALTER, starts crying.
    
                   An O.S. disembodied heartbeat gradually increases in volume.
    
                   Joseph breathes rapidly. His breath condenses.
    
                   Eileen appears on the bottom floor, in view from above,
                   facing Frank's door, 105, before disappearing once again.
    
                   A voice, that of a child, CHILD WALTER, echoes.
    
                                       CHILD WALTER (O.S.)
                             Mommy.
    
                   The walls begin to ooze clear slime and develop veins below,
                   rising upward. This transformation heads slowly toward
                   Joseph, following the stairs.
    
                   Joseph stands from the steps in fear.
    
                   A heavy breathing resonates above Joseph.
    
                   The stairs swell into bulges, wood morphing into tainted
                   flesh.
    
                   Joseph backs away.
    
                   The stairs resemble an umbilical cord heading downward into
                   Frank's apartment through a hole in the wall beside the
                   entrance.
    
                   Blood drips on Joseph's shoulder.
    
                   Joseph touches the blood.
    
                   Joseph looks up and screams at the sight of Eileen's bloody
                   enormous head, emerged through the flesh ceiling, with wildly
                   moving, unsynchronized eyes.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             J., it hurts.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph wakes up on the couch, drenched in sweat, gasping for
                   air.
    
                   A soft rain taps on the windows.
    
                   Joseph slowly sits up, regaining his breath. Sitting up, he
                   steps on the wine glass, crushing it. He's wearing shoes,
                   fortunately.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Damn it.
    
                   Joseph picks up the wine bottle and walks over to the
                   kitchenette. He places the wine bottle on the counter and
                   reaches into a cupboard for another glass. He pours himself a
                   glass of wine, takes a drink, and walks to the front door.
    
                   It is a regular front door, except that it's chained shut all
                   over. There's a message on the door, "LISTEN. REPEAT. -
                   WALTER" seemingly burned into the wood. There are many
                   scratch marks on the door made by a knife.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             In my restless dreams, I hear a
                             calling. One more soul to the call,
                             it says. My soul.
    
                   Joseph is calm in front of the door, but has a series of
                   flashbacks of him banging on the door; throwing a chair at a
                   window, which doesn't break; screaming and stabbing at the
                   door with a kitchen knife. His final flashback shows him on
                   his knees before the door, knife at his throat, sobbing.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             These dreams don't go away. They
                             etch themselves under my skin.
    
                   Joseph feels where he held the knife on his neck. There is a
                   small scab.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Just another fucking day.
    
                   Joseph drinks from his glass and glances at his analog watch.
                   It's stuck on 3:33.
    
                   Joseph finishes his wine. He picks up the bottle from the
                   counter and pours himself another drink.
    
                   Joseph walks to the windows on the opposite side of the
                   apartment and looks out, wine glass in one hand, bottle in
                   the other.
    
                   Outside the windows, one can see clearly into the windows of
                   the neighboring apartment complex.
    
                   There is a small FAMILY preparing for a birthday party with a
                   cake in one window on the second floor.
    
                   An OLD MAN is tinkering with a grandfather clock in the
                   window below.
    
                   A WOMAN is getting dressed in the window beside the Old Man.
    
                   Joseph drinks.
    
                   Joseph notices a young woman by the subway entrance beside
                   the complex, under a streetlight. She's CYNTHIA VELASQUEZ,
                   late 20s, in a dark red blouse and darker skirt. She glances
                   at her watch and descends into the subway.
    
                   Joseph watches her descend and drinks.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BEDROOM, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph's bedroom is a small space with a bed, a dresser, and
                   a mirror beside the bed on one side, near the windows.
    
                   On the opposite side of the bed, there is a nightstand with a
                   phone, answering machine, and a digital alarm clock.
    
                   The clock flashes: 12:00.
    
                   On the same side is a sliding closet door.
    
                   There are photographs of monuments on the wall across from
                   the bed; a lighthouse, a bridge, Joseph and Eileen in front
                   of a church.
    
                   There is a ceiling fan overhead.
    
                   The bedroom is tidy as if it had never been used.
    
                   Joseph enters the bedroom with the wine glass and bottle,
                   slightly drunk, and takes a seat on the edge of the bed, next
                   to the nightstand. He looks at the phone.
    
                   Joseph sets the glass and bottle on the nightstand and falls
                   back into the bed, staring at the ceiling fan.
    
                   The fan slowly spins.
    
                   He turns his attention to the photographs on the wall. He
                   focuses on the photograph of Joseph and Eileen standing in
                   front of a church. He smiles.
    
                   Joseph sits up and looks at the answering machine beside him.
                   It's flashing a red light.
    
                   Joseph presses a button and the machine beeps. Eileen left
                   him a message.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                                 (answering machine)
                             Hey, J. Do you still need a ride to
                             Silent Hill? I know it's hard on
                             you, but you've made such progress.
                             I'm proud. Anyway, call me.
    
                   The machine beeps.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             I keep the message as a reminder:
                             she's there for me.
    
                   Joseph stands, picks up the glass and bottle, and exits the
                   bedroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BATHROOM, 2000 - DAY
    
                   The bathroom is fairly simple and standard. It has a toilet,
                   tub, sink, and a mirror over the sink. The wine glass stands
                   on the wide surfaced rear of the sink.
    
                   Joseph is urinating in the toilet with one hand, holding the
                   bottle in the other whilst drinking from it. He zips up his
                   trousers and flushes.
    
                   Joseph sets the bottle on the other end of the wide surface
                   of the sink, and washes his hands. He splashes water on his
                   face and looks at his face in the mirror.
    
                   Joseph reaches out to touch his reflection. As he is about to
                   touch the glass, he pulls his hand away from the reflection.
    
                   Joseph puts his hand down and leans in to look into his eyes
                   in the reflection.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You look like shit.
    
                   Without breaking eye contact with himself, Joseph reaches out
                   and turns off the light in the bathroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph walks back to his couch. He sits and sees the stain on
                   the carpet from the wine spills.
    
                   Joseph sets the wine glass, half empty, on the coffee table
                   and drinks from the bottle before setting it down too.
    
                   Joseph lies down on the couch and closes his eyes.
    
                   A heartbeat echoes faintly as everything goes dark around
                   Joseph, leaving him in a spotlight.
    
                   The spotlight fades.
    
                   The heartbeat gets faster and louder before ending with a
                   knock imitating the heartbeat briefly.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 3RD FLOOR, 1995 - NIGHT
    
                   Frank is knocking on the door of 303, Eileen's apartment.
    
                   Joseph opens the door to his apartment and peeks out of 302.
    
                   Joseph looks as if he just showered, wearing a robe.
    
                   Frank keeps knocking.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Frank, she's out this week. Family
                             business, or something.
    
                                       FRANK
                             She hasn't paid her rent. It's due.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh, hold on.
    
                   Joseph enters his apartment for a moment and comes out with a
                   check. He gives it to Frank.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             She said sorry for the delay. Guess
                             she'd knew I'd forget.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Thanks.
    
                   Frank is about to leave when Joseph stops him.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Frank? I overheard you talking with
                             your son the other day. Everything
                             all right?
    
                   Frank sighs.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Wish it was.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Want to tell me about it?
    
                                       FRANK
                             What can I tell you? The loss was
                             hard on him. That I understand. But
                             I wish he'd listen to me for once.
                             Why go back to Silent Hill? Why
                             relive the pain?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's a nice town. The people there
                             are friendly enough. Maybe it's a
                             special place for him?
    
                                       FRANK
                             What lengths would you go? To live
                             in a lie?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Can't tell you, Frank. Death makes
                             us look at life differently.
    
                                       FRANK
                             It does. My boy's stubborn though.
                             He's going to get himself into
                             trouble, chasing delusions.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Delusions?
    
                                       FRANK
                             I tell you, that war. Fucked him up
                             good.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I covered it for the Tribune. Don't
                             blame him.
    
                                       FRANK
                             No, no. I don't. I pity him.
    
                   Frank breaks eye contact and looks at a withering potted
                   plant nearby. He sighs.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Well, since we're talking, I've
                             been wondering about you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What about me?
    
                                       FRANK
                             What's the deal with you and
                             Eileen?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       FRANK
                             You eyeball her, she's kind on you.
                             You've only moved in two months ago
                             and... well, I thought there was
                             something there.
    
                   Joseph forces a chuckle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know what to tell you,
                             Frank.
    
                   Frank looks at the check.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Right. Well, thanks for giving me
                             Eileen's rent.
    
                   Frank leaves Joseph and heads back down the stairs.
    
                   Joseph watches him go.
    
                   Joseph steps out of the apartment and walks to the stairs to
                   look down on the first floor. It's dark down below like a
                   well.
    
                   Frank is nowhere to be seen.
    
                   A heartbeat is faintly heard again.
    
                   Joseph feels it in his chest with his hand. He leans on the
                   wall with his free hand.
    
                   The heartbeat intensifies in volume and speed, accompanied
                   this time by air raid sirens.
    
                   Joseph feels the wall beside him vibrate.
    
                   The noise becomes unbearably loud. It hurts Joseph with a
                   severe migraine at first, then his ears.
    
                   Joseph covers his ears in pain. He groans and is about to
                   scream due to the pain.
    
                   Suddenly, everything goes dark and silent.
    
                   Joseph looks around in the darkness with his hands on his
                   ears. He puts his hands down.
    
                   Joseph flips the nearby light switch on the wall several
                   times.
    
                   Nothing happens.
    
                   Eileen's voice echoes from downstairs.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             Help me.
    
                   Joseph flips the switch once more and a mass of candles light
                   up.
    
                   There are candles on the floor, the stairs handrail and
                   steps, and even a new candelabra over the center shaft that
                   wasn't there before.
    
                   It's so quiet, you can hear the flames flicker.
    
                   The floor is of rusted steel with chunks of carpet here and
                   there, and the walls are filthy.
    
                   A thick fleshy tube, like another umbilical cord, this time
                   more detailed with veins, runs along the wall and down the
                   stairs into Frank's apartment below through a hole in the
                   wall.
    
                   Joseph looks uneasy as he backs away from the stairs toward
                   his apartment. He trips on a plastic trash bag and stumbles.
    
                   The bag shivers and shrieks.
    
                   Joseph stares at the bag as it breathes.
    
                   The bag jumps toward Joseph.
    
                   Joseph turns and runs to his apartment, but the door is
                   locked. He is panicking.
    
                   Joseph turns to the bag.
    
                   The top of the bag, held shut by twine, comes undone.
    
                   The candle lights flicker unnaturally, leaving gaps of
                   darkness.
    
                   A FEMALE VOICE screams in agony from within 302.
    
                   The bag is empty in a puddle of blood and water.
    
                   Baby Walter cries from within 302.
    
                   Joseph backs away from the door.
    
                   The sirens return at their loudest, with a heartbeat that
                   raises in volume with every beat to match the sirens. As the
                   heartbeat grows in volume, it becomes faster.
    
                   Joseph covers his ears as the sound pains his head.
    
                   Suddenly, all the candles go out at once, the sirens and
                   heartbeat stop, as does the crying, and we're left in
                   darkness.
    
                                       CHILD WALTER (O.S.)
                             Sing me a lullaby, Mother.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph wakes up from his sleep, gasping for air.
    
                   There is knocking at the door.
    
                   Joseph looks around the room and rubs his eyes. He looks at
                   his hands which are trembling.
    
                   Joseph turns his attention to the wine bottle on the coffee
                   table. He slowly stands up from the couch, picks up the wine
                   bottle and glass, and walks up to the door.
    
                   Joseph peers through the peephole.
    
                   The peephole shows a limited view of the third floor hall.
                   The walls are weathered and cracked. There are fourteen red
                   hand prints on the wall.
    
                   Eileen is on the other side of the door with a bag of
                   groceries. She knocks once more.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             J? Are you home? The mailman
                             goofed, and I accidentally got your
                             mail.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             All that I can think about is her.
                             If this became of me, what of
                             Eileen?
    
                   Joseph drinks from the nearly empty wine bottle until he
                   finishes it. He taps the empty bottle on the door as he looks
                   through the peephole.
    
                   Eileen knocks.
    
                   Joseph slams the bottle on the door.
    
                   Eileen can't hear anything. She looks through her end of the
                   peephole before leaving.
    
                   We can hear her unlock her door, walk in, and close it.
    
                   Joseph pulls away from the peephole and stares at the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             She can't hear me.
    
                   Joseph walks to his kitchenette, sets the bottle and glass on
                   the counter, and opens the fridge.
    
                   There's another wine bottle, also almost empty, and a carton
                   of chocolate milk inside the barren refrigerator.
    
                   Joseph takes the wine bottle. He turns to the counter and
                   pulls out the cork with his teeth, spitting it aside, and
                   pours himself half a glass before the bottle empties. This
                   upsets Joseph.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             She can't hear me!
    
                   Joseph throws the empty bottle at the wall over the desk,
                   which stands between Joseph and Eileen's apartment. It
                   shatters loudly, leaving a slight dent on the wall.
    
                   Joseph leans forward on the counter and stares at his half
                   empty glass.
    
                   For a moment, he ponders.
    
                   Then, Joseph picks up the glass and drinks it in one motion.
                   He leaves the glass on the counter and walks to the dent on
                   the wall.
    
                   Joseph touches it gently.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Only a dent.
    
                   Joseph withdraws his hand, and the dent repairs itself to be
                   flush with the rest of the wall.
    
                   Joseph touches where the dent was. Smooth.
    
                   He turns his attention to the space between the messy desk
                   and the wall.
    
                   On the carpet there are scattered drywall crumbs.
    
                   Joseph pulls the desk aside.
    
                   The wall is damaged and dug into, though not deep, behind the
                   desk. On the floor, amongst the crumbs, is a bent metal
                   spoon.
    
                   The damage on the wall has partially self-repaired.
    
                   Above the damage is a bullet buried half-way into the wall.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Only dents. No way out.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   EXT. ASHFIELD FARMER'S MARKET, 1999 - DAY
    
                   The farmer's market is a spectacle of stands and vendors
                   selling everything from fruit to honey. It's bright and
                   colorful, a contrast to South Ashfield Heights. There are a
                   lot of people walking around the market.
    
                   Joseph, in a t-shirt and jeans, is looking for the freshest
                   tomatoes. He inspects each one with care, placing those he
                   finds worthy into a cloth bag.
    
                   Joseph inspects a dented tomato and sets it back on the
                   display.
    
                   Joseph hands the VENDOR, an old man, the bag.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             There's nine in the bag.
    
                   Eileen walks up from another stand when she spots Joseph.
                   She's in a pink shirt and jeans.
    
                   Joseph doesn't notice her as she walks up.
    
                   Eileen stands next to Joseph as he pays the vendor.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Hi, neighbor.
    
                   Joseph finally notices Eileen with a smile.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen. Doing some shopping?
    
                   Joseph gathers his tomatoes and change from the vendor, and
                   he strolls with Eileen through the marketplace.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Just a few things here and there.
                             How's the story coming along?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Story?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Weren't you revisiting that
                             orphanage scandal in the eighties?
                             Sorry, I overheard you on the phone
                             the other day. Our walls are paper
                             thin.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh, the Wish House. Yeah, it's
                             coming along. Slowly.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I thought the Tribune wouldn't hear
                             from you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This is not for the Tribune.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             So, what's the scoop?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Well, that's confidential.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Afraid I'm going to steal your
                             story?
    
                   Joseph chuckles.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, not at all. I just don't want
                             to compromise the investigation.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             It's nearly a decade old story, J.
                             Everybody knows it. Hell, I even
                             had a teacher from high school tell
                             it for class.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             There's more. Things I rather not
                             discuss.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Come on, you can trust me.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm not easy with trust when it
                             comes to my work. I couldn't even
                             trust Jessica with my research.
    
                   Eileen frowns.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You know what I meant. Sorry.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Whatever. So, yeah, sounds heavy.
                             I've heard things about Wish House.
                             Other than the murder.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm not surprised. They were quite
                             mysterious for a simple orphanage.
    
                   Eileen gets slightly excited.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Is that what you are investigating?
                             The rumors? I heard a satanic cult
                             ran the place.
    
                   Joseph chuckles.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I try not to go on rumors. I'm just
                             covering the history of its people.
                             Besides, police confirmed they were
                             a Christian establishment.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             A cult would be more interesting.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It would be.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph is standing next to the moved desk. He notices a
                   drawer slightly ajar under the center of the desk. A bit of
                   steel glimmers inside.
    
                   Joseph opens the drawer.
    
                   There's a gun club badge, with Joseph's full name and the
                   image of two guns making a cross, with the words; "TOYAMA GUN
                   CLUB" in bold, and a chrome pistol in the drawer.
    
                   Joseph eyes the pistol and touches the handle with the tip of
                   his finger before withdrawing his hand.
    
                   Joseph closes the drawer and looks at the damaged wall.
    
                   Joseph approaches the wall and pulls on the bullet. It
                   doesn't budge.
    
                   There's a flashback of Joseph standing in the middle of his
                   apartment, gun to his head as he faces the chained door. At
                   the last minute, he pulls the gun away and fires at the wall.
    
                   Joseph let's go of the bullet.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Not even that was heard.
    
                   Joseph pushes the desk back into place and pulls up the chair
                   to sit at the desk.
    
                   There is stack of typed notes and books on the left hand side
                   and an ash tray on the right full of cigarette butts. In the
                   center, the archaic typewriter.
    
                   Joseph sits down and looks at the ash tray.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             One way to quit.
    
                   Joseph casually searches through the stack of papers,
                   thumbing through the pages, until he stops on a heavily
                   highlighted page.
    
                   The only readable highlighted word reads: "ABUSE".
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             It was supposed to be a simple
                             investigation. But I was so deep
                             into the story. Over a decade of
                             digging. I couldn't have known what
                             was to come.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOLUCA LAKE NATIONAL PARK, 1991 - DAY
    
                   Toluca Lake National Park is a secluded area in the midst of
                   trees, with one end open to the lake. The area is paved with
                   a small parking lot. There's a sign reading "TOLUCA LAKE
                   NATIONAL PARK" near the water where Joseph is parked.
    
                   A light drizzle descends on the foggy banks of Toluca Lake.
                   Other than the running engine of Joseph's car and the moving
                   water, the area is silent. Not even birds chirp.
    
                   Joseph is in the driver's seat of an old convertible car with
                   the top up, parked between the sign and a fallen tree with
                   the engine running. He wears a long overcoat over his dress
                   shirt and slacks.
    
                   Joseph lights up a cigarette and rolls down his window
                   slightly. The chill of the air causes him to shiver.
    
                   Another car, green, old and beat up, pulls up across from
                   him.
    
                   Joseph takes a drag off his cigarette.
    
                   The other car parks and the engine shuts off.
    
                   From the car, a young man in his 20s, in a green t-shirt with
                   a buzz cut, JASPER GEIN, steps out. He is skinny and very
                   nervous. He hugs himself in the cold air.
    
                   Joseph turns off his engine and steps out of his car, still
                   smoking.
    
                   Jasper notices Joseph as Joseph walks up to him, but Jasper
                   doesn't make eye contact.
    
                   Jasper has a noticeable stutter when he speaks.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Mister Schreiber? Joseph?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jasper. Great to finally put a face
                             to the name. No jacket? You'll
                             catch your death that way.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I have what you asked for.
    
                   Joseph puts out his cigarette.
    
                   Jasper enters his car door and pulls out a manila folder
                   thick with documents.
    
                   A photograph slips out and falls to the pavement.
    
                   Joseph picks up the photo.
    
                   It's a vintage, weathered, black and white photo of an older
                   woman, 50s, dressed like a gypsy in black, DAHLIA GILLESPIE,
                   surrounded by children in front of a large house still being
                   constructed; Wish House.
    
                   Jasper gives Joseph the folder.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Were you careful coming here?
    
                   Joseph puts the photo in the folder and briefly thumbs
                   through the pages.
    
                                       JASPER
                             What do you mean?
    
                   Joseph stops going through the folder.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Nothing.
    
                   Joseph looks up from the folder and sees that Jasper is
                   uncomfortable.
    
                   Joseph doesn't care as his attention goes back to the folder
                   and inspecting each document as he speaks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You ever been out here, Jasper?
    
                                       JASPER
                             No, sir.
    
                   Joseph lifts a page from the folder and puts it back.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             My uncle brought me here as a kid.
                             A fishing trip. You know, they say
                             the lake is cursed. Do you believe
                             in curses?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Sort of.
    
                   Joseph closes the folder and puts it under his arm. His
                   attention goes back to Jasper.
    
                   Jasper avoids eye contact.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Great imagination, curses, but
                             little application. Do you work?
    
                                       JASPER
                             I'm a cook.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The culinary arts. Honest work. You
                             have family?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Why do you ask?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Making conversation. Am I being
                             nosey?
    
                   Jasper doesn't answer. Instead, he looks at the ground.
    
                   Joseph lights up another cigarette.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Wish House ain't too far from here.
    
                   Joseph points at a path going into the woods behind Jasper
                   and Jasper turns.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's right up that trail.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Why meet here?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I like the view. I've read your
                             newsletter. You have interesting
                             ideas about the orphanage and the
                             people who run it.
    
                   Jasper turns back around, makes brief eye contact, and
                   focuses once again on the ground.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             That was a compliment.
    
                   Jasper looks at Joseph's chest.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Thank you.
    
                   Jasper shivers, looking nervous.
    
                   Joseph takes the folder from under his arm and opens it. He
                   turns a page and chuckles.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You've done your research, kid.
                             Could have been a journalist
                             instead of a cook.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I don't like what I found out.
    
                   Joseph tries unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Jasper.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Sometimes things will get darkest
                             as you look deeper into them.
    
                                       JASPER
                             The kids.
    
                   Joseph turns his attention back to the folder. He left it
                   open on a sketch of a tall cylindrical building. He pulls it
                   out to take a better look.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's this?
    
                                       JASPER
                             I don't know. I found it in a
                             history book. Maybe a well?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             And this relates to Wish House how?
    
                                       JASPER
                             It's under the orphanage.
    
                   Joseph studies the sketch.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Curiouser.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph is looking through a book at his desk. It's titled:
                   SILENT HILL SMILE SUPPORT SOCIETY HANDBOOK. He is looking for
                   something.
    
                   Joseph grows frustrated and tosses the book on the desk.
    
                   Joseph stands and paces.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             There has to be a reason I can't
                             leave. I know the answer is close,
                             I just...
    
                   Joseph sits in his chair and leans back, hands on his head.
                   He inhales deeply and exhales.
    
                   Joseph turns to the ashtray. He notices one cigarette still
                   has an inch of tobacco left. Joseph picks it up and, with the
                   lighter by the ashtray, lights it.
    
                   Joseph takes two leisurely puffs before setting the butt on
                   the ashtray.
    
                   Joseph watches the smoke rise.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             Only thing saving my sanity is the
                             story. I feel I'm going in circles.
    
                   Then an idea hits Joseph as he sits upright in a flash.
    
                   Joseph picks the handbook up again. He looks at the cover,
                   brown with white letters.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "Smile Support Society". The Wish
                             House's handbook for an order which
                             doesn't exist. Didn't.
    
                   Joseph opens the book and thumbs through the pages.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why make it so cryptic unless
                             you're hiding something?
    
                   Joseph stops on a page and smiles.
    
                   The page is loaded with writing and a diagram of a cylinder.
    
                   Joseph recognizes the cylinder as he goes through Jasper's
                   papers under the book.
    
                   Joseph pulls out the cylindrical building sketch from the
                   stack. He examines it and turns to the book.
    
                   Joseph reads a passage.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "Those who close an eye to God
                             shall lose the other, for denial
                             never goes without punishment. And
                             punishment is deep in the bowels of
                             the earth, where the Red Hood
                             delivers."
    
                   Joseph mutters the passage to himself, alternating between
                   book and sketch.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "Punishment is deep". The cylinder.
    
                    His eyes grow wide with shock.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's not a well.
    
                   Joseph begins typing furiously at his typewriter, the page
                   already set in. He looks enthused as he types.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             They punished the children. To hide
                             it, they took them underground.
                             Many children were missing when
                             Wish House shut down. The cylinder
                             went undiscovered.
    
                   Joseph stops typing. He is momentarily lost in thought.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Who's the "Red Hood"?
    
                   A knock at the door startles Joseph.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Thought I'd be used to that by now.
    
                   Joseph ignores the knocking and continues typing.
    
                   Suddenly, there's a persistent pounding at the door, loud.
    
                   Joseph turns to the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I hear you, damn it!
    
                   The pounding stops.
    
                   Joseph is a bit surprised that the pounding stopped when he
                   addressed it. He stares at the door.
    
                   Silence.
    
                   Then, a red piece of paper is slid under the door. Joseph
                   sees it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the hell?
    
                   Joseph gets up from his seat and approaches the door. He
                   stops in front of the door and looks through the peephole.
    
                   There's no one on the other side of the door.
    
                   Joseph turns his attention to the red page, squatting to pick
                   it up.
    
                   The page looks torn from a journal and is in poor condition.
    
                   Suddenly, the door starts pounding again as if someone is
                   trying to force their way in.
    
                   Joseph falls back, away from the door, startled.
    
                   The commotion stops.
    
                   Joseph is still, listening.
    
                   Nothing more happens.
    
                   Joseph looks at the page clenched in his hand. He relaxes his
                   grip and sits up.
    
                   Joseph reads the page to himself.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "Mommy. Wake up."
    
                   Joseph looks at the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             One of the kids from downstairs?
    
                   Joseph stands and walks to his desk, grabbing a pencil, and
                   writes on the back of the page.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm stuck inside. Get help.
    
                   He quickly writes what he said on the page and rushes to the
                   door. He folds it in half and slips the page under the door
                   with enough paper sticking out to see when it's taken.
    
                   Joseph rushes to his desk and pulls the chair across the
                   apartment. He sits in front of the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Now, we wait.
    
    
    
                   INT. JESSICA'S APARTMENT, 1993 - DAY
    
                   Jessica's apartment is a cramped, heavily decorated space.
                   There's a couch and TV, and a small kitchenette. There's a
                   mirror on the exit door. It resembles Joseph's apartment, but
                   smaller and more colorful.
    
                   Jessica is dressed for work, a corporate career. She puts on
                   jewelry in front of the mirror.
    
                   Joseph, dressed in essentially undergarments, hair a mess,
                   steps out of the hall, from the bedroom. He looks sickly as
                   he leans on the wall.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Meeting tonight?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             That was last night. When you were
                             passed out.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh. Right.
    
                   Joseph trudges toward the couch, using objects in the way as
                   support.
    
                   Jessica finishes putting on her jewelry and faces Joseph.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You promised.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Promised?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You made a promise to get help, J.
                             Remember?
    
                   Joseph falls into the couch.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah, right. I'll get on it.
    
                   Jessica approaches Joseph and sits beside him.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             This isn't some game, J. I love
                             you, but there's a major issue to
                             work out. Not between us...
    
                   Jessica puts a hand on Joseph's leg.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             It's between you and your needs.
    
                   Joseph looks fondly at Jessica's hand and smiles.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             I love you, J. But I won't enable
                             you anymore. This is your battle. I
                             won't wait for your choice to fight
                             it.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph is falling asleep in his chair in front of the door.
                   He straightens himself.
    
                   The page under the door is pulled out, and Joseph shoots up
                   from his seat and looks through the peephole.
    
                   Frank is at the door. He is looking at the page. He then
                   walks out of view.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Come on.
    
                   There's a knock on Eileen's door.
    
                   Eileen answers.
    
                   Joseph listens through his door.
    
                                       FRANK (O.S.)
                             You've seen Joseph?
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             J.? No, I haven't. Why do you ask?
    
                                       FRANK (O.S.)
                             Someone's slipped this under his
                             door. Thought maybe he was back.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             What is it?
    
                                       FRANK (O.S.)
                             Don't know. Looks like scribbles.
                             Thought it could have been a note.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             You know, J. Mystery man, that guy.
                             Want me to hold on to the note?
    
                                       FRANK (O.S.)
                             No, no. No need to. It's probably
                             one of those bastard kids playing a
                             prank.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             I'll let you know if I see him.
    
                                       FRANK (O.S.)
                             Thanks, Eileen.
    
                   Eileen's door closes. Her voice is heard VERY faintly, almost
                   inaudible, through the wall.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                             Jesus, J. I hope you're not using.
                             We made a promise.
    
                   Frank's footsteps are heard walking away.
    
                   Joseph turns and leans his back against the door. He slides
                   down to the floor.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Scribbles? What in the hell is
                             happening to me?
    
                   Joseph remains on the floor for a moment. He sees the wine
                   glass on the counter and licks his lips.
    
                   Joseph gets up and walks to the kitchenette. He takes the
                   glass on the counter and opens the fridge, seeing there is no
                   wine left.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh, right, I'm in hell. No booze.
    
                   Joseph closes the fridge.
    
                   When the fridge closes, the lights go out in the apartment,
                   leaving us in the dark.
    
                   A faint air raid siren is heard.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Great.
    
                   Joseph opens the nearby drawer in the counter and pulls out a
                   flashlight. He turns it on and flashes it on the walls.
    
                   The walls looks degraded and rusted, industrial.
    
                   The flashlight flickers and goes out. Joseph bangs it on the
                   counter. It doesn't turn on.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I've had it with this shit!
    
                   Joseph sets the flashlight on the counter and marches up to
                   the door.
    
                   Joseph picks up the nearby chair from the desk and strikes
                   the door with it. He continues to hit the door repeatedly
                   with the chair, hard, until the chair breaks.
    
                   Joseph screams at the door and grabs the chains, trying to
                   pull them off, but they remain secure.
    
                   Joseph screams until all air has left his lungs.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             This room will be the end of me.
                             And Eileen, so close.
    
                   A knock at the door and the lights turn on.
    
                   The walls are back to normal. The broken chair reassembles
                   itself before Joseph.
    
                   Joseph stares at the chair in awe.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             That just fucking happened.
    
                   Joseph slowly approaches the chair and kicks it lightly. The
                   chair creaks.
    
                   A knock at the door.
    
                   Joseph faces the door.
    
                   Another knock.
    
                   Joseph walks to the door to look through the peephole. He is
                   hesitant to look through.
    
                   The faint laughing of Joseph is heard from the opposite side
                   of the door.
    
                   Reluctantly, Joseph looks through the peephole.
    
                   A doppelganger of Joseph, badly beaten and filthy, stands on
                   the opposite side of the door. The doppelganger goes out of
                   focus and sharpens focus erratically.
    
                   Joseph is so startled by what he sees that he backs away from
                   the door. He shakes the image out of his head. 
    
                   There is a different kind of laughter from behind the door
                   followed by three steady knocks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Go away!
    
                   Three more knocks.
    
                   Joseph inhales deeply and looks through the peephole once
                   more.
    
                   A tall man, early 20s, in a blue coat with blonde, shoulder
                   length hair, stands on the other side. He is WALTER SULLIVAN,
                   and he is laughing, facing the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I know you. Walter Sullivan. But
                             you're--
    
                                       WALTER
                             Dead?
    
                   Joseph is taken aback by the response. He takes a step away
                   from the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I must be losing it. Did he just--?
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             It's time, Joseph. The blood of the
                             innocent shall bring forth true
                             innocence: a mother's love for her
                             child.
    
                   Joseph rushes up against the peephole.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What did you do?
    
                   Walter walks away from the peephole.
    
                   Joseph is infuriated by Walter's dismissal. Joseph bangs on
                   the door screaming.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Come back here, you son of a bitch!
                             Come back! What did you do to me?
                             What did you do?
    
                   The flashlight on the counter flickers, casting a black light
                   on the wall over the couch.
    
                   Joseph doesn't notice. He continues to bang on the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why am I here? What did you do,
                             damn it?
    
                   A faint crackling and popping comes from where the light is
                   shining and the walls look as if they are boiling.
    
                   Joseph stops pounding at the door as a severe migraine kicks
                   in. He puts his hand on his head in pain and groans.
    
                   A distorted moan comes from the boiling wall and the paint
                   begins to peel upward, revealing a hand pushing through.
    
                   Joseph looks up from his pain and sees the hand. His eyes
                   widen, frightened.
    
                   The hand becomes an arm, then a red hood over a head.
    
                   Joseph rushes to the kitchenette and picks up the empty wine
                   bottle as a weapon.
    
                   Joseph backs into the corner of the kitchenette.
    
                   The FIGURE, grimy and rotting, pushes another arm through and
                   slides onto the couch. It's in a filthy white ceremonial
                   robe.
    
                   Joseph throws the wine bottle at the Figure, striking it in
                   the head, shattering, but it doesn't phase the Figure.
                   Joseph's migraine gets worse.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             The TWENTY-ONE sacraments call for
                             a Giver, Joseph. It's time.
    
                   A loud BLAST comes from the bathroom, like an explosion.
    
                   The Figure is fully in the room and stands. Then it
                   levitates.
    
                   Joseph scrambles, trying to keep his hands over his ears,
                   toward the end of the opposite hall and into the bathroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BATHROOM, 2000 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph slams the door shut, locks it, and braces it with his
                   back, when he notices a gaping hole in his bathroom wall.
                   There's light debris on and below the hole.
    
                   A breeze comes from the hole, accompanied by faint children's
                   laughter and whispering. A pipe sticks out of the hole.
    
                   Joseph is speechless.
    
                   A ghostly hand pushes through the door, grabbing Joseph's
                   arm. Joseph jerks and pulls free, backing into the bathroom
                   as the Figure pushes through the door.
    
                   Joseph looks at the hole. It's a way out.
    
                   Joseph grabs the pipe and tries to hoist himself into the
                   hole, but the pipe gives and Joseph falls in head first,
                   sliding into the horizontal hole as if pulled by an unseen
                   force, taking the pipe along with him.
    
                   The Figure vanishes into the air.
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 1ST FLOOR, 1996 - DAY
    
                   The first floor has the same layout of the third floor, save
                   for apartment 105 which is isolated from the rest of the
                   apartments near the entrance, with stairs leading up along
                   the wall.
    
                   Joseph is retrieving his mail from the mailbox.
    
                   The mailbox is in a wide grid of numbered mailboxes between
                   the complex entrance and apartment 105.
    
                   Joseph pulls out a couple letters and a small package, same
                   size as the handbook, from the mailbox.
    
                   A scruffy looking man, 50s, dressed business casual, comes
                   down the stairs. He's RICHARD BRAINTREE.
    
                   Richard opens his mailbox in the center of the grid to get
                   his mail.
    
                   Richard looks at Joseph.
    
                   Joseph acknowledges him with a nod.
    
                   Richard nods back.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             It's been three months, and we
                             still have a pest problem.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Excuse me?
    
                                       RICHARD
                             Rats. I told Frank about them, and
                             he hasn't done a damn thing.
    
                   Richard takes his mail.
    
                   Joseph watches Richard thumb through the envelopes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I haven't noticed any.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             No shit. You're on the third floor.
                             Consider yourself lucky. The second
                             floor has them bad. Especially the
                             apartments below yours.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What are you saying?
    
                   Richard notices the package Joseph is holding.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             Doing a little shopping?
    
                   Richard points at the package with his handful of envelopes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Research.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             What is it?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A book.
    
                   There's a moment of awkward silence between them.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             Enjoy your book.
    
                   Richard turns his back on Joseph and begins walking up the
                   stairs.
    
                   Frank exits apartment 105.
    
                   Richard hears Frank's door open and immediately comes back
                   downstairs.
    
                                       FRANK
                             I know, I know. The rats.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             That's one of my problems.
    
                                       FRANK
                             I'll take care of it. It's like
                             there's something on the third
                             floor they want, but can't get to.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             You keep saying you'll take care of
                             it. So far, the kid next door's the
                             only one dealing with them.
    
                                       FRANK
                             He's firing his damn BB gun again?
                             I told that brat not to.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             Hey, at least he's doing something!
    
                                       FRANK
                             Cool yourself, Dick. I'll take care
                             of it.
    
                                       RICHARD
                             Sure you will. Just like you took
                             care of that drifter sleeping in
                             the halls or whatever that god
                             awful smell was last year.
    
                                       FRANK
                             They're both gone, right?
    
                   Richard grumbles to himself and storms off up the stairs.
    
                                       RICHARD
                                 (grumbling)
                             I'll skin that drifter alive if he
                             comes back.
    
                   Frank turns to Joseph.
    
                                       FRANK
                             I'm glad his name is Richard. I can
                             call him a Dick.
    
                   Joseph chuckles.
    
                                       FRANK
                             You've seen any rats?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             None.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Neither have I, but the whole
                             second floor says they have them. I
                             don't know. Must be in the vents.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I get the feeling Richard thinks
                             I'm responsible.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Dick blames everyone for
                             everything.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah, well, thanks for clearing up
                             that smell, Frank.
    
                                       FRANK
                             It reeked of death, didn't it?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah. Made the summer unbearable.
                             Thanks again.
    
                                       FRANK
                             No problem. At least you don't
                             bitch like Dick. He could learn
                             from you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I got to say though, that drifter
                             sleeping in front of my door,
                             scared the shit out of Eileen.
    
                                       FRANK
                             Yeah. Guy was hard to kick out.
                             It's like he just randomly appeared
                             upstairs. Every time I called the
                             cops, he'd just vanish. Couldn't
                             even get a good look at him.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Me neither.
    
                                       FRANK
                             'Blonde homeless guy' is all I
                             could tell. Whatever. He's gone,
                             along with that smell.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What was it?
    
                                       FRANK
                             The smell? Hell if I know.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah. Well, thanks, Frank. Take
                             care.
    
                                       FRANK
                             You, too.
    
                   Joseph climbs the stairs as Frank exits the complex. As he
                   climbs, he Joseph crosses paths with Eileen. Eileen looks
                   upset as she rushes passed Joseph, nearly bumping him.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen, wait!
    
                   Eileen stops, back to Joseph. She sobs lightly.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You almost ran me over. Something
                             the matter?
    
                   Joseph approaches Eileen, and she doesn't move. Joseph takes
                   a cigarette from the pack in his pocket.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Hey, I thought we were friends,
                             right? I tell you mine, you tell me
                             yours. You can tell me--
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I had an abortion!
    
                   Joseph stops with the lighter inches from the cigarette.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What?
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. JESSICA'S APARTMENT, 1993 - NIGHT
    
                   Jessica and a healthier looking Joseph are in the middle of
                   an argument. Jessica is crying and Joseph is pacing.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What?
    
                   Joseph takes a cigarette pack from his pocket and lights one.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You're fucking with me, right?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Would I fuck with you over
                             something like this!?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I mean, you, you still love me?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             It wasn't about love, J. Think
                             outside of yourself for once.
                             Please.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             An abortion, Jess? That's way
                             extreme. I mean, we... we could
                             have had a baby, Jess!
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Not with you, J. Not with you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             How could you?
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 1ST FLOOR, 1996 - DAY
    
                   Joseph stares deeply into Eileen's eyes for a moment.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             How? I thought you weren't seeing
                             anyone.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I... wasn't.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You are, now?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             No.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Then, how?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I feel like shit for just letting
                             you know. Let's stop.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen, look at me.
    
                   Joseph lays a hand on her shoulder.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. JESSICA'S APARTMENT, 1993 - NIGHT
    
                   Jessica is resting a hand on Joseph's shoulder. He smokes as
                   he processes.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Please, look at me, J.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I thought-- I got better, Jessica.
                             Better.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             For how long? A couple of months? I
                             can't bet on you not relapsing with
                             a damn kid!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You could have fucking tried!
    
                   A BEAT of silence.
    
                   Joseph faces Jessica, tossing the cigarette aside.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm sorry, Jess.
    
                   Joseph tries to touch Jessica and she pulls away.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             That's not fair.
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 1ST FLOOR, 1996 - DAY
    
                   Eileen is crying into Joseph's arms.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             It's not fair!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Have you told Frank?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I'm not spreading the news around
                             for a good fucking reason. Do you
                             even--?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I get it. Sorry. It's just so much
                             to process. The same homeless guy
                             sleeping in the hall?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Yes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             My God. I can't believe you were--
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Please! Don't ever say that word.
                             Ever.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. JESSICA'S APARTMENT, 1993
    
                   Joseph watches Jessica grab her purse and head for the door.
                   She stops, hand on doorknob.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jessica...
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Please, don't say my name again!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Can I come with you?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             No.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Can we just try again, damn it? I'm
                             better! Look at me! Jess...
    
                                       JESSICA
                             I expect you to be gone when I
                             return.
    
                   Jessica exits and the door closes.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 1ST FLOOR, 1996 - DAY
    
                   Eileen and Joseph walk up the stairs.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I didn't expect him to show up. I
                             just assumed he was going to let
                             me...
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             That homeless man saved you?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I thought he was the one to fear.
    
                   Eileen stops Joseph.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             He risked his life, J. You should
                             have seen his eyes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What about them?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             He wasn't afraid to die. And for a
                             moment, I had the same eyes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Please, don't think that way.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                   Eileen starts crying.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I killed a baby!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen, you can barely make rent
                             working full-time. You don't date
                             because of that. You're struggling
                             in this shithole of a building to
                             survive. How would you care for a
                             kid?
    
                   Joseph lifts up Eileen's chin to meet eyes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The way I see it, you saved two
                             lives from poverty.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOLE'S TUNNEL, 2000 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph looks tired and sweaty in the infinite length of stone
                   that is the tunnel. There's a flicker of light at the far
                   end, like a candle flame.
    
                   Joseph stops to rest, catching his breath.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Can't turn back.
    
                   Joseph takes a deep breath and continues crawling, the tunnel
                   getting more narrow. Joseph stops crawling, unable to
                   continue, the light still long ahead.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Shit.
    
                   The tunnel starts to drip a white liquid, first a couple of
                   drops, then several.
    
                   A drop lands on the back of Joseph's hand. Joseph inspects
                   it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Sewage?
    
                   Joseph smells the drop.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It smells like--
    
                   The tunnel begins to quake, stones coming loose. It's too
                   tight to turn around, but Joseph can see behind himself
                   through a gap.
    
                   The light on the end is obstructed by white liquid which
                   amounts to a rushing wave toward Joseph.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh, no.
    
                   Joseph turns to the flickering light ahead. It goes out.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, no. No!
    
                   Joseph looks at the rushing wave.
    
                   It strikes Joseph at full force, completely submerging him.
    
    
    
                   EXT. WHITE TOLUCA LAKE - DAY
    
                   The lake is still white water under a heavy fog. There are no
                   birds.
    
                   Through the fog, walking on the water, is an adult Walter in
                   his regular attire. He stops in the center of the vast lake.
                   He takes crumbs from his pocket and drizzles some on the
                   water.
    
                                       WALTER
                             See evil. Hear evil. Speak evil.
    
                   The fog starts to swirl at his feet. The fog continues to
                   swirl, rising from feet to head, when at the head, the water
                   starts to swirl as well.
    
                   The water swirls, creating a vortex. From the center of the
                   vortex, Joseph rises, looking as he did in the tunnel, in an
                   upright position. He is unconscious.
    
                   Walter approaches Joseph. He inspects him from head to toe.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Wake up, Mister Schreiber.
    
                   Walter places a hand over Joseph's heart.
    
                   Joseph coughs up white liquid. He sees Walter and struggles.
                   He can't move as he levitates over the vortex.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter. Are you going to kill me?
    
                                       WALTER
                             Not at all.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Then, why are you fucking with me!?
                             My door, the hole. Do you want
                             blood, flesh? Take it! Just stop
                             with the games.
    
                                       WALTER
                             No.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Damn it, Walter! What do you want?
    
                                       WALTER
                             This is a story. A Crimson Tome.
                             Your part in this story is...
    
                   Walter drifts off into thought.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's my part? Sacrifice? Some
                             cult bullshit, huh?
    
                                       WALTER
                             No.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Then?
    
                                       WALTER
                             You will be immortal.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Stop! I won't be immortal. I'll be
                             dead!
    
                                       WALTER
                             Why do you believe that?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You're a murderer.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Is that all that I am?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You are-- no. Not all.
    
                                       WALTER
                             What am I?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Why do you believe I'm more than a
                             murderer?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I feel it in my dreams. My
                             memories. They're like memories.
                             But tampered. I'm sick of them.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Then, you'll really like this.
    
                   Joseph is released from levitation, sliding right into the
                   vortex. The waters calm and the fog becomes so dense, that
                   Walter seems to vanish.
    
    
    
                   EXT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, 1973 - DAY
    
                   The Wish House orphanage is a large sized, two story house in
                   the center of a large yard with an excessively tall fence
                   around its perimeter. There are children's murals painted on
                   the fence. The Wish House and land are in good condition.
    
                   There are children playing on a nearby jungle gym and on the
                   grass.
    
                   An adult Joseph is lying on the grass, the sun shining bright
                   on him.
    
                   A tall, thin boy with glasses, 12 years old, CHILD VINCENT,
                   stands over Joseph.
    
                                       CHILD VINCENT
                             Come on, it isn't that bad. Get up.
    
                   Joseph sits up.
    
                                       CHILD VINCENT
                             It's just communion. I know it
                             hurts, but it cleanses.
    
                   Child Vincent holds out a hand for Joseph.
    
                   Joseph takes the hand and Child Vincent helps him up.
    
                   They walk toward the orphanage as Dahlia Gillespie, still
                   dressed like a gypsy in black and looking as if she hasn't
                   aged since the photo from earlier, steps out.
    
                   Dahlia holds a book tight against her chest.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Children! Time for tribute.
    
                   Child Vincent walks up to Dahlia, Joseph follows.
    
                   Dahlia smiles at them.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Today is an important day for you
                             two. After communion you will be
                             cleansed and become members of the
                             clergy. Aren't you excited?
    
                                       CHILD VINCENT
                             Very, Mother Gillespie. I've been
                             preparing my readings from the Book
                             of Valtiel.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Good. You'll make a fine priest,
                             Vincent. Much like your sister.
    
                   Dahlia turns her attention to Joseph.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             And you? I'm quite glad you chose
                             to honor the Holy Mother with your
                             reading. Are you ready?
    
                   Joseph doesn't respond.
    
                                       CHILD VINCENT
                             He's nervous.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             He'll be fine. I mentored him,
                             after all.
    
                                       CHILD VINCENT
                             I meant the cleansing.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Purity by fire is the only way to
                             appease the gods. He knows that.
                             Don't you, Walter?
    
                   Joseph stares into Dahlia's cold eyes.
    
                   Joseph blinks.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. ASHFIELD TRIBUNE OFFICE, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph opens his eyes in a comfortable desk chair before a
                   computer and stationary, in the midst of an empty office
                   building.
    
                   There are rows of desks in the white office. It's a fairly
                   average office, and it's dark. The windows out show that
                   Joseph is stories from the ground floor, overlooking the
                   medium sized city of Ashfield.
    
                   There is a file open before Joseph on the desk.
    
                   Joseph looks around and sees he is not at home anymore. He is
                   still holding the pipe from the bathroom. He notices this and
                   drops it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This is the Tribune. What just
                             happened? Did I dream all that?
    
                   Joseph looks around his immediate area.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Where's the hole?
    
                   Joseph looks at the desk and sees the file is open with aÂ 
                   newspaper underneath. Joseph disregards the file and picks up
                   the newspaper. He sees it's dated NOVEMBER 5TH, 1991.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This is nine years old.
    
                   Joseph sees a calendar on the desk. It reads SEPTEMBER 22ND,
                   1991.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What?
    
                   Joseph looks at the headline: SULLIVAN SUICIDE AT OVERLOOK
                   PENITENTIARY.
    
                   Joseph sees the picture accompanying the article. It's
                   Walter's mugshot. He looks slightly younger than he did at
                   the apartment, but he is still smiling.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Just as I thought: dead.
    
                   Joseph lowers the paper and looks around the office once
                   more. He turns his attention back to the newspaper.
    
                   This time the headline reads: WHITE CLAUDIA ABUSE ON THE
                   RISE.
    
                   Joseph looks at the date. It's dated SEPTEMBER 22ND, 1991.
    
                   The newspaper ink bleeds until the paper dissolves in
                   Joseph's hands, revealing an index card behind it reading:
                   "Time flows, nobody knows." in bold marker.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's going on here?
    
                   Something is knocked over in one of the executive offices and
                   breaks.
    
                   Joseph doesn't move. He freezes.
    
                   A faint banging sound comes from the office.
    
                   Joseph is still.
    
                   An object is knocked over with a loud thud.
    
                   Joseph tries to remain calm as he slowly reaches for the
                   pipe. Joseph picks up the pipe and just as slowly stands up.
    
                   Joseph readies the pipe to strike, like a baseball bat,
                   focused on the sound's origin.
    
                   Footsteps and shuffling come from within the office.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter, I may not know what the
                             fuck is going on, but I'm not
                             afraid of killing you again.
    
                   No reply. Only shuffling and footsteps.
    
                   Joseph carefully makes his way to the closed office door.
    
                   The blinds are down on the office windows.
    
                   Joseph reaches for the doorknob when it starts to rattle and
                   shake. Joseph withdraws his hand. He backs away from the door
                   and raises the pipe.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm ready.
    
                   The door opens and a shadowed figure steps out, cleaning his
                   glasses.
    
                   Joseph swings and the figure ducks, causing Joseph to break a
                   window. The figure steps into view as Joseph readies another
                   swing.
    
                   The figure is a stout older man in a clean suit, with gray
                   hair. He is WILLIAM GREGORY. He puts on his glasses.
    
                   Joseph relaxes his stance slightly. He doesn't swing.
    
                   William takes Joseph for a malevolent intruder.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             The cops are on their way. Just
                             don't hurt me, please.
    
                   Joseph takes a moment to respond and lower the pipe.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt
                             you.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Yeah? Then what the hell was that a
                             second ago?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Do you know what's happening?
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Yes. You just tried to hit me with
                             a damn pipe!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, not this. I mean, how did you
                             get here?
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Stairs.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No hole?
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Listen, son, are you on
                             medications?
    
                   Joseph looks at William, confused.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Or drugs?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No. I'm clean now. Why are you
                             here?
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             I have a shop downstairs. Clock
                             repairs and whatnot. I heard some
                             commotion and saw the doors open,
                             so I took it upon myself to take a
                             look. Nothing is missing, I think.
                             Although I did break a nice lamp.
    
                   Joseph wipes the sweat from his forehead.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm sorry. Today's been a bit off.
                             I'm Joseph.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             William Gregory. Just promise not
                             to knock me out with that thing,
                             won't you?
    
                   William extends a hand to shake. Joseph looks at it oddly and
                   William withdraws his hand.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             He killed you.
    
                   William chuckles.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Still ticking. Sorry to disappoint.
                             Please don't try and correct that
                             again. May I ask, what are you
                             doing here?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know. I was home and then,
                             I don't know.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             You seem confused.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I am.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Tell me the year.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Two-thousand.
    
                   William whistles a long note.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Something with your noggin. I'd
                             call you some help, but the phones
                             are down. The reason the cops
                             aren't really here. Are you alone?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Where are you from? Please tell me
                             you know that.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             South Ashfield. South Ashfield
                             Heights.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Across town. I know the place. Do
                             you know a man named Frank?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah. He's the landlord.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Customer of mine. Has a sweet
                             grandfather clock. Antique.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm sorry.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             What for? You already apologized
                             for almost killing me.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I don't know.
    
                   Joseph looks confused still.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Come with me downstairs. I'll fix
                             you a drink. A little pick me up. I
                             can see that we both need one.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I could use a drink.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Very well then.
    
                   William leads Joseph down the offices to an elevator. There's
                   a stairwell beside the elevator.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Elevator's down too.
    
                   William opens the door to the stairwell and steps aside for
                   Joseph to enter first.
    
                   The stairwell is dark and silent. Every sound is amplified.
    
                   Joseph steps in and looks at William whom wears a slight
                   smile.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Watch your step.
    
                   Joseph and William descend the stairs carefully, feeling the
                   walls.
    
                   Joseph almost slips on a step.
    
                   They arrive at the ground level and William unlocks the door
                   with a key.
    
    
    
                   INT. WILLIAM'S CLOCK SHOP, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   William's Clock Shop is a small store stocked with every type
                   of clock, but mainly antiques. The clocks' ticking are loud,
                   but are all stuck on 3:33. There are glass display cases with
                   various watches. There's a counter running along the far end
                   of the shop, and a door to a smaller office in the far
                   corner.
    
                   William enters and walks toward the counter, Joseph follows.
    
                   William leads Joseph around the counter and into the small
                   office.
    
                   The office has a small refrigerator tucked in a corner with a
                   desk beside it. There are clock parts scattered on the desk,
                   and clocks on the walls.
    
                   William pulls the chair from the desk and slides it toward
                   Joseph.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Take a seat.
    
                   Joseph sits down.
    
                   William opens the fridge and pulls out a two glasses. He sets
                   them down on the desk and produces a bottle of liquor from
                   under his desk.
    
                   William pours a couple glasses. He hands one to Joseph who is
                   eyeing the bottle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Make it a double.
    
                   William snickers and pours more liquor. He hands the glass to
                   Joseph.
    
                   Joseph eagerly accepts.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Thanks.
    
                   William sits on the edge of the desk. He drinks from his
                   glass.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Now, tell me, what were you doing
                             upstairs? And don't say you don't
                             know. I want a straight answer.
    
                   Joseph takes a drink and coughs.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A straight answer? Couldn't give
                             you one if I wanted.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Try me.
    
                   Joseph takes a long drink.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I work at the Tribune upstairs. Or
                             used to. It's going to sound crazy,
                             but I've been a prisoner in my own
                             home. No way out. Like someone
                             wanted me there. Then a hole. It
                             brought me here.
    
                   William drinks.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             I have a grandson who is a paranoid
                             schizophrenic. He thought that
                             someone had marked his granddaddy
                             for death. He sometimes had a hard
                             time leaving home. We put him in a
                             hospital after he, well, he's doing
                             better.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm not a schizophrenic.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Not saying you are. But sometimes
                             it's hard to tell what ails us.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Sometimes what ails us just needs a
                             simple fix.
    
                   William finishes his drink.
    
                   Joseph plays catch up and downs his.
    
                   William takes the glass and pours two more drinks.
    
                   William makes Joseph's drink a double again. He hands the
                   glass to Joseph.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Speaking of odd happenings, there's
                             been some things going on here that
                             require explanation.
    
                   Joseph just drinks.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             I don't know if you noticed, but
                             all my clocks have stopped.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I hear them ticking.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             They tick, but the hands are frozen
                             in place. No matter what I do, I
                             can't move the hands.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Have you seen anything on the
                             walls?
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             What do you mean?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Boiling. Arms. Coming from the
                             walls.
    
                   William chuckles.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Sorry, son. Can't say I have.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Never mind.
    
                   William finishes his drink, and again Joseph finishes his to
                   catch up.
    
                   William takes Joseph's glass and places both in the fridge,
                   and puts the bottle away under the desk.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             I'd call you a cab, but the phones,
                             well, you know.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's alright. I need a walk.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             The front door is locked. Just go
                             out the back. Here, I'll see you
                             out.
    
                   William gets off the desk and exits the office.
    
                   Joseph follows, licking his lips.
    
                   They exit the office and approach a wall with broken down
                   clocks on the walls, some complete and some in pieces. Even
                   the dismantled clocks tick. There's a ladder in front of a
                   rusted door.
    
                   William moves the ladder away from the door.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             That's the problem of having a
                             small shop; it's cramped. No elbow
                             room.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I can relate.
    
                   William unlocks the door. He grabs the doorknob but hesitates
                   to open it.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Do you know the way home?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I think so.
    
                   William opens the door to the back alley. It's dark and
                   raining lightly.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             Just making sure. You seem lost, my
                             friend.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah.
    
                   Suddenly, a loud bang from across the shop, from the front
                   door. Then vigorous knocking.
    
                                       WILLIAM
                             We're closed!
    
                   The door warps and splinters.
    
                   Joseph's eyes grow wide as he sees the door bend inward.
    
                   The door explodes inward, debris and clocks sent flying.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CLOCK SHOP ALLEY, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   The alley is wet with rain and crowded with trash.
    
                   The force pushes Joseph through the open door, which slams
                   shut behind him.
    
                   Joseph rolls on the ground in pain. He got the wind knocked
                   out of him. There's a splinter of size embedded in his
                   shoulder. Joseph groans.
    
                   There's a familiar laugh from within the shop. It's Walter.
    
                   Joseph can hear what is going on inside the shop quite
                   clearly.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             To the Holy Mother: a gift of life,
                             a heart.
    
                                       WILLIAM (O.S)
                             Stay back!
    
                   A slight struggle is heard, then a chilling scream from
                   William followed by abrupt silence.
    
                   Joseph sits up on the ground, staring at the door. He notices
                   the splinter in his shoulder. He touches it and groans.
    
                   The door suddenly opens and it's Walter at the doorway, a
                   streak of blood on his face.
    
                   Joseph is paralyzed by fear.
    
                   Walter is smiling.
    
                   Behind Walter there is the body of William, face down on the
                   floor, a screwdriver sticking out the back of his head.
    
                   Joseph sees William and gags.
    
                   Walter walks up to Joseph and extends a bloody hand, as if
                   wanting to help Joseph up.
    
                   Joseph looks up and stares at the hand.
    
                                       WALTER
                             You have a long journey ahead of
                             you, Joseph. The Red Devil draws
                             near.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You, you killed him.
    
                                       WALTER
                             A heart for the Assumption.
    
                   Walter withdraws his hand and turns to William's body.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Ten hearts to bring Mother back and
                             vanquish the Devil. That was easy.
                             Now, pay attention.
    
                   Walter walks up to William's body. He pulls out the
                   screwdriver with effort and a disgusting sucking sound.
    
                   Joseph stares in horror as Walter turns William's body over
                   and stabs him repeatedly in the chest in a frenzy, then
                   drives his hands into the wound.
    
                   Joseph scrambles to his feet as Walter reaches under the ribs
                   for the heart.
    
                   As Joseph limps away down the alley, Walter removes the heart
                   from William's corpse.
    
                                       WALTER
                             You will see, Joseph! It's written.
    
                   Joseph limps with haste away from the shop. He drags his body
                   along the walls, obviously in pain.
    
                   As he makes his way along the endless alley, it gets darker.
    
                   It gets so dark that Joseph can no longer see ahead of
                   himself. Joseph stops.
    
                   It's dead quiet. No rain.
    
                   Then there's a faint voice humming a song. It's Eileen
                   humming "ALWAYS ON MY MIND" by Elvis (can be "I WANT LOVE
                   [STUDIO MIX]", if licensing is an issue). We can't see her,
                   it's too dark.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Shit. Eileen? Where are you!?
    
                   Joseph feels around in the darkness and stumbles along the
                   wall.
    
                   There's a squish sound substituting Joseph's footsteps.
    
                   Joseph stops.
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                                 (singing)
                             You are always on my mind. You are
                             always on my mind.
    
                   Or:
    
                                       EILEEN (O.S.)
                                 (spoken)
                             The high that is sending me is most
                             likely ending me. I need a
                             miracle...
    
                   Eileen's voice echoes "miracle" as it fades.
    
                   Joseph closes his eyes and stands still.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph opens his eyes to see he is in his room again. He is
                   lying facedown on the floor, slightly under the coffee table.
    
                   Joseph rolls over and stares at the ceiling.
    
                   The ceiling looks really far away as the rotating fan slowly
                   spins.
    
                   Joseph coughs and sits up.
    
                   Joseph feels where the splinter was previously. There is no
                   wound, although his clothes is ruined with a tear and
                   bloodstains.
    
                   There's a VHS tape and a bottle of bourbon on his coffee
                   table.
    
                   Joseph picks up the tape and reads the label. It's
                   handwritten. It reads: "Your friend, Walter."
    
                   A sudden static comes from the stereo across the room, then
                   the television turns on to static.
    
                   Joseph turns to the sources of static.
    
                   The stereo tunes on its own. It picks up a radio station.
    
                   The television amplifies the stereo.
    
                                       DJ RICKS (O.S.)
                             --DJ Ricks, interrupting your jam
                             with a public safety warning for
                             the residents of Toluca County.
                             Police just uncovered the body of
                             another Sullivan victim. That makes
                             nine.
                             Details are scarce, but word is
                             this murder is as brutal as the
                             previous eight. The numbers zero,
                             nine, one, twenty-one were carved
                             into the chest and the removal of
                             the heart mark the ritualistic
                             nature of the Sullivan murders.
                             Ashfield police want residents of
                             Toluca County to practice caution
                             and avoid going--
    
                   The stereo and television go back to static before shutting
                   off.
    
                   Joseph gets to his feet and looks at the bourbon bottle. He
                   then looks at the tape in his hands.
    
                   Joseph approaches the TV and squats in front of it. He slides
                   in the VHS tape into the built in VCR and hits play.
    
                   Joseph sits on the coffee table in front of the television.
    
                   At first, there's nothing but black. Then, there's an image
                   from a shaky video camera peeking out from behind a closet
                   door. There is strong breathing from the man holding the
                   camera, Walter.
    
                   The video is timestamped with "Dec. 21st, 1991 3:33 PM".
    
                   Through a small gap, we see a table with a birthday cake in
                   the center, candles not lit.
    
                   A jingling of keys can be heard O.S. and a door opens.
    
                   Footsteps are heard entering. They stop close to the table.
    
                   We see a man in his 20s, nicely dressed. He's ERIC WALSH.
    
                                       ERIC
                             I guess I beat them to the
                             surprise. They shouldn't have.
    
                   A rustling is heard from Walter. As Eric is admiring the
                   cake, Walter laughs under his breath. This is noticed by
                   Eric, who turns toward the closet.
    
                                       ERIC
                             You guys, I heard you. You're not
                             getting the jump on me.
    
                   Eric reaches for the closet door. He slowly opens it and is
                   taken aback when he sees Walter.
    
                   Eric steps back as Walter steps out.
    
                   Eric backs into the table.
    
                   Walter gets closer.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Who are you? What are you doing in
                             my home?
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             My, my, Eric. Is that any way to
                             treat a party guest? Such
                             hostility.
    
                                       ERIC
                             Who are you?
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             Joseph, with each heart, I come
                             closer to Mother. I need you to
                             watch. To know.
    
                   Joseph just stares at the screen showing a fearful Eric
                   staring at Walter.
    
                   An arm with a gun comes from behind the camera. Walter holds
                   it out and laughs.
    
                   Eric flinches.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             You want me to be with Mother.
                             Everyone does. Don't they, Joseph?
    
                                       ERIC
                             Who's Joseph? Look, man, if you
                             want money--
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             Shut up!
    
                   Eric falls back into the table and stumbles onto the cake.
                   The table is knocked over and Eric falls to the ground.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S)
                                 (to Eric)
                             Move, and I will shoot you.
                                 (to Joseph)
                             I need you to understand your role.
                             You, Joseph, will share your wisdom
                             with the Receiver, and Mother will
                             come. Mother will come.
    
                   Walter shoots Eric in the face.
    
                   Joseph jumps, startled.
    
                   There's silence.
    
                   The gun is smoking.
    
                   Walter turns the camera to himself. He's smiling. He then
                   sets the camera on the floor, aimed at Eric, and walks up to
                   Eric's body.
    
                   Blood seeps from Eric and mixes with the cake.
    
                   Despite his revulsion, Joseph leans in to get a better look.
    
                   Walter squats over the body and rips open Eric's shirt. He
                   reaches into the mess of blood and cake to grab a large
                   kitchen knife intended for the cake cutting.
    
                   Walter brings the knife over Eric's chest, blade downward,
                   and hesitates, looking at Eric. He then looks at the camera.
    
                                       WALTER
                             Remember what I said here.
    
                   Walter thrusts the knife into Eric's chest repeatedly and
                   violently. He can't break the bone.
    
                   Walter uses the butt of the gun to beat Eric's sternum in,
                   sound of bones breaking.
    
                   With a final thrust, Walter drives the knife deep into Eric
                   and cuts down. He reaches in and pulls the ribs apart and
                   carves out Eric's heart.
    
                   Walter takes a moment to carve "10121" into Eric's chest. He
                   takes the heart and stands over the body.
    
                   Walter walks up to the camera and picks it up, aiming it
                   toward his face.
    
                                       WALTER
                             I'll see you soon.
    
                   The camera clicks off, and the screen goes black.
    
                   Joseph stares at the blank screen in disbelief.
    
                   The VHS ejects automatically and the television returns to
                   static.
    
                   Joseph stands and turns the TV off.
    
                   The apartment is silent for a moment as Joseph processes what
                   he witnessed. He casually moves to the trash can by the
                   kitchen. He lifts the lid and vomits into it.
    
                   The stereo statics, startling Joseph.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Fucking stereo! What's going on
                             with that stereo?
    
                   The stereo tunes in to a station.
    
                                       DJ RICKS (O.S.)
                             --with another news flash for the
                             fine people of Toluca. An hour ago,
                             another Sullivan murder was
                             committed in Ashfield. That makes
                             ten in total in ten days. Details
                             are scarce, but your boy Ricks is
                             on it. Now, let's set the mood for
                             these dreadful times with a little
                             of Akira's hit--
    
                   The stereo statics into a song (preferably "WAITING FOR
                   YOU").
    
                   Joseph stands and walks to the couch. He let's himself fall
                   into the couch. He rubs his face with his hands and let's out
                   a loud groan.
    
                   Joseph sees the bottle of bourbon left on the table. Joseph
                   licks his lips and picks it up, reading the label.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Mito Southern. Have to give you an
                             A for effort, Walter. That's not
                             cheap.
    
                   Joseph takes the bottle to the kitchenette and opens a
                   cupboard for a glass. He sets everything down on the counter
                   and walks to the fridge.
    
                   He opens the freezer for some ice, but is shocked to see a
                   freezer full of rotting meat with a spoon embedded in the
                   meat.
    
                   Joseph gasps and closes the freezer.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jesus!
    
                   Joseph hesitates slightly and pulls open the freezer door
                   again to get another look.
    
                   This time, the freezer is empty save for a bag of frozen
                   vegetables and an ice tray.
    
                   Joseph stares in disbelief at the freezer.
    
                   Joseph then gets the ice tray and closes the freezer.
    
                   Joseph walks away from the fridge, to the counter and fixes
                   himself a drink with ice.
    
                   Joseph is about to drink when he stops with the glass on his
                   lips. He brings down the glass.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Dare I drink something from serial
                             killing madman?
    
                   Still looking tempted to drink, Joseph picks up the glass,
                   staring at the bottle. He brings the glass to his nose and
                   inhales the aroma.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                                 (whisper)
                             It could be so easy.
    
                   Joseph takes a sip and closes his eyes. He licks his lips.
    
                   Joseph takes the glass and walks back to his couch.
    
                   On his way to the couch, Joseph stops in front of his desk. A
                   red page sticking out from under the stack of papers catches
                   his eye.
    
                   Joseph sets down the glass on the desk and pulls out the red
                   page.
    
                   Joseph takes a moment to read it silently and looks up from
                   the page, stricken by a revelation.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No fucking shit!
    
                   Joseph sets the page down and sits at his desk. He moves
                   papers around and mumbles to himself.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             He's obsessed with his mother. Who
                             is she? He wants me to see his
                             truth. He wants me to--
    
                   Joseph pushes a book into the glass and the glass falls to
                   the ground.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Shit!
    
                   Joseph is about to pick up the glass when he sees an old book
                   under several pages.
    
                   It's a small leather-bound book without a title. Looks almost
                   like a journal with red pages.
    
                   Joseph doesn't recognize it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You're new.
    
                   Joseph picks up the glass and makes his way to the
                   kitchenette to prepare himself another drink.
    
                   He returns to the desk, drink at hand, and sits. He sets his
                   drink down and picks up the book, letting the pages slide off
                   it and the desk.
    
                   Joseph touches the cover of the book and sets it down on the
                   desk.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Assuming you're from Walter.
    
                   He drinks from his glass and stares at the book. He sets the
                   glass down and opens the book to the first page.
    
                   It's a red page with a golden circular symbol, the HALO OF
                   THE SUN: three red circles within a circle with many runes
                   marked around the inner edge.
    
                   Joseph is impressed by the image.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I recognize you. The Path to
                             Paradise.
    
                   He turns the page.
    
                   It's blank, save for a small signature reading: "Walter
                   Sullivan".
    
                   Joseph turns another page.
    
                   It shows a bird-like creature, mangy looking with a long beak
                   (later to physically manifest as a variation). Under the
                   creature, written in bold black over a block of handwritten
                   text, are the words: "MONSTERS ARE REAL".
    
                   Joseph skips ahead a few pages and stops on an image of a
                   creature.
    
                   It's a hand drawn sketch of an unusual creature. Hanging from
                   fleshy tubes, with a baby face featured on a head protruding
                   from a flower of flesh, and two feminine legs at each side of
                   the face leading up a "palm tree" of pink flesh. It hangs
                   over an orb-like mechanism with rings.
    
                   Joseph reads aloud.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "The ancient ones told of the Holy
                             Mother. Born from blood, molded in
                             flesh, from Heaven sent to breed a
                             new Paradise. Only the Twenty-One
                             Sacraments shall birth her love, as
                             a heart--" Wait. Twenty-One
                             Sacraments?
    
                   Joseph fumbles through pages on his desk, as he mumbles
                   single digit numbers, and pulls out a crime scene photo.
    
                   It's a photo of a dead elderly man, RICK ALBERT, in golf
                   gear. His shirt is torn open, heart removed, and he has
                   "05121" carved crudely into his abdomen.
    
                   Joseph looks at the photo closely.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The first one isn't a one. It's a
                             slash. Zero. Five. Slash. Twenty
                             one. It has to be. It makes sense.
                             Twenty-one. Twenty-one...
    
                   Joseph's finding brings forth a dreadful thought.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Twenty-one. He's planning on
                             killing twenty-one people!
    
                   Joseph's excitement quickly tames, as he realizes he's
                   trapped, and sits back in his chair. Joseph picks up his
                   drink and swirls it. He drinks and licks his lips.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             He wants me to know this shit, but
                             why? I'm stuck. 
    
                   Joseph drinks.
    
                   An echoing whisper resonates from the bathroom.
    
                   Joseph turns in his seat and looks at the bathroom.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Right. The rabbit hole.
    
                   Joseph stands with his glass and steps away from his desk. He
                   walks to the kitchenette, finishes his drink, and pours
                   another.
    
                   Calmly, Joseph swirls the drink and walks up to the chained
                   door. He looks closely at the mess of chains.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You want me to use the hole.
    
                   Joseph drinks and steps away from the door, pondering. He
                   looks down the hall at the bathroom door. He then turns his
                   attention to the windows across the living room.
    
                   Joseph walks up to the windows and looks at the neighboring
                   complex.
    
                   He then notices Walter by the subway entrance. He's talking
                   to Cynthia.
    
                   Cynthia looks uncomfortable. She dismisses herself and walks
                   down the stairs into the subway.
    
                   Walter watches her go down. He then looks up directly at
                   Joseph.
    
                   Joseph is frozen.
    
                   Walter waves with a smile.
    
                   Suddenly, cop cars pull up behind Walter. COPS step out and
                   draw their weapons.
    
                   Walter throws his hands up, and the Cops circle him. They
                   tackle and cuff Walter.
    
                   Walter never breaks eye contact with Joseph. Even as the Cops
                   escort Walter to the car, Walter looks back at Joseph.
    
                   Joseph watches as the Cops shove Walter in a car.
    
                   The cop cars DO NOT depart.
    
                   Joseph drinks and steps away from the window. He looks around
                   his apartment in disbelief.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's over? Just like that?
    
                   Joseph turns back out the window to find the Cops, cop cars,
                   and Walter gone.
    
                   Joseph looks at his chained door.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Once they interrogate him, they'll
                             learn about me, and all of this
                             will be done. Fuck your sacraments,
                             Walter!
    
                   Joseph lets out an abrupt laugh.
    
                   Joseph finishes his drink and makes his way to the
                   kitchenette. He's about to pour himself another glass, bottle
                   in hand, when a metallic thud from his bathroom stops him.
    
                   Joseph puts down the bottle. He walks to a nearby counter
                   drawer and pulls a kitchen knife from it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm an idiot. Of course, it's not
                             over.
    
                   Joseph eyes the hall leading to the bathroom.
    
                   The wall at the end of the hall looks weathered, its
                   wallpaper peeling.
    
                   Another metallic thud comes from the bathroom. Then the
                   weathered wall fluctuates.
    
                   Joseph eyes the wall. It looks as if it is breathing. He rubs
                   his eyes with a free hand and the wall goes still.
    
                   Joseph walks up to the wall and inspects it. He notices
                   movement under the wallpaper. Joseph slowly reaches to peel a
                   bit of a wallpaper tear.
    
                   A cockroach crawls out.
    
                   Joseph shudders.
    
                   Another metallic thud comes from the bathroom.
    
                   Joseph ignores the roach and opens the bathroom door.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOLUCA LAKE NATIONAL PARK, 1991 - DAY
    
                   Joseph is standing with Jasper at the lakeside.
    
                   There are boats on the water. It's overcast and drizzling.
    
                   Joseph is upset as he smokes a cigarette.
    
                   Jasper looks frightened and cold, wearing only a t-shirt. He
                   holds an open chocolate milk carton.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why? I can't wrap my head around
                             it.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Why?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why did you go to them? The Silent
                             Hill Smile Support Society? What on
                             Earth could possess you to do
                             something so stupid?
    
                   Jasper remains silent.
    
                   Joseph throws away his cigarette butt and lights another. He
                   takes a drag and rubs his eyes.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I don't see the big deal.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The big deal? For years I've been
                             trying to stay off their radar.
                             They built the fucking Wish House,
                             Jasper. They keep the records.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Sorry.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             "Sorry" doesn't cut it, kid. You
                             fucked up. They can burn whatever
                             secrets they have, now that they
                             know about my investigation. No
                             more evidence. And you?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Me?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Fucking useless. Wouldn't be
                             surprised if they come after us.
    
                                       JASPER
                             After us?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Watch your back, Jasper. No one
                             will watch it for you.
    
                                       JASPER
                             They can't be that dangerous. I
                             mean, something has them
                             underground.
    
                   Joseph chuckles.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You ever heard of Pierce Holloway?
                             Shepherd Glen's superintendent?
    
                                       JASPER
                             No.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I shadowed him for a period. When
                             not cutting art department funds,
                             he played the role of priest in the
                             most fanatical sect of a secret
                             church. You know of the Holy Mother
                             Sect?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Holloway was their priest?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No. My details on the Holy Mother
                             Sect are vague, but, Pierce, he was
                             a Sect of Valtiel priest.
                             Regardless, he dealt for the Holy
                             Mother people.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Dealt what?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Toluca's most notorious substance:
                             White Claudia. Know it?
    
                                       JASPER
                             My brother he... he O.D.'d on it
                             last year.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The Holy Mother Sect, they run the
                             orphanage. To fund it, Pierce got
                             the kitchens to lace the food with
                             low amounts of White Claudia.
                             Enough to be addictive, but, funny
                             thing, won't show on tests.
    
                                       JASPER
                             That's some crazy shit, Mister
                             Schreiber. I don't think that--
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Apparently, someone from the
                             Valtiel sect had a chubby kid.
                             Liked to eat. A lot, Jasper. I'm
                             talking Kirby eating powers.
    
                   Jasper chuckles.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You see, White Claudia stores in
                             fat. Takes about two months to
                             process. Kid became a monster of
                             drug-induced psychosis. Had to be
                             put down. And Pierce? He took an ax
                             to the back.
    
                                       JASPER
                             They killed him?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Drugs kill. Of course, police
                             couldn't connect the dots. Not so
                             "underground" now, are they? Keep
                             it together, Jasper. You're
                             slipping.
    
                   Joseph walks back to his car and leaves Jasper in the cold.
    
                   Jasper looks frightened. He drops the chocolate milk carton.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BATHROOM, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph peeks his head into the bathroom.
    
                   It is steamy, as the shower is running hot water.
    
                   Joseph steps in and turns off the shower. He notices a small
                   plastic bag hanging from the shower head, swaying and banging
                   against the pipe for the shower.
    
                   Joseph slowly reaches for the bag. He pulls it down and cuts
                   it open with his knife.
    
                   There's a red page note and a pistol magazine clip inside.
    
                   Joseph opens the note. It reads: "JUST IN CASE". Joseph looks
                   at the magazine and tosses the note aside.
    
                   Joseph turns toward the hole, staring at the magazine in his
                   hand. He then looks at the hole in the bathroom wall. It is
                   bigger and has the Halo of the Sun's design bordering the
                   hole.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Couldn't be any more obvious.
    
                   Joseph exits the bathroom.
    
                   The lights flicker, and we see the bathroom mirror foggy with
                   steam. Letters are smeared on the condensation by an unseen
                   force. They spell out: "ANDINHISEYESAVISIONOFTWO" The
                   condensation evaporates, but the letters remain. The letters
                   bleed and the reflection on the mirror distorts.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph walks up to his desk and opens the drawer containing
                   the pistol. He sets the knife and magazine on the desk.
    
                   Joseph looks at the pistol glimmer in the light. He picks it
                   up and removes the magazine clip. He looks at the clip, only
                   one bullet.
    
                   Joseph picks up the new magazine and looks at it. It is a
                   full clip.
    
                   Joseph then slides the magazine into the pistol. It fits.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's on your mind? I know you're
                             not done.
    
                   Joseph slides the pistol into his waistband. He picks up the
                   knife from his desk.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Because neither am I.
    
                   Joseph marches down the hall, knife in hand, to the bathroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BATHROOM, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph throws open the bathroom door and steps in.
    
                   There's no longer any steam.
    
                   The mirror has the words from earlier etched into the glass.
                   It shows in its reflection, a grimy, rusted version of the
                   bathroom.
    
                   Joseph doesn't notice the mirror at first, focused on the
                   objective.
    
                   Joseph walks up to the hole. He sets the knife he's holding
                   on the hole's rim.
                   Joseph observes the markings on the hole's borders, touching
                   them. Joseph steps back, away from the hole. He sees the
                   mirror.
    
                   Joseph's reflection is not seen as he steps in front of it.
                   He reads the words on the mirror silently.
    
                   As Joseph reads, the words fade. All we see is the grimy
                   reflection of the other bathroom.
    
                   Joseph stares at the reflection, first noticing the words
                   fade, and then that he's not in it. Instead, a younger man,
                   mid 20s, unkempt with stubbly beard, steps into the
                   reflection. He's HENRY TOWNSHEND. He wears a beige dress
                   shirt, stained with sweat, and khakis.
    
                   Henry looks at his hands, not noticing Joseph.
    
                   Henry washes his face at the sink and looks at his face in
                   the mirror.
    
                   Joseph reaches out to touch the image of Henry.
    
                   When Joseph touches the glass, it ripples.
    
                   Joseph withdraws his hand and looks at it. He then looks at
                   the mirror.
    
                   The reflection has changed to show Joseph and his bathroom.
    
                   Joseph touches the mirror again, but, this time, it's only
                   regular glass.
    
                   Joseph shakes the vision out of his head and turns his
                   attention back to the hole, stepping in front of it.
    
                   A breeze blows out of the hole.
    
                   Joseph picks up the knife and peers into the hole.
    
                   It looks infinitely deep horizontally.
    
                   Joseph hoists himself up onto the edge of the hole and sits
                   on the rim, legs hanging into the bathroom, his back toward
                   the hole.
    
                   Joseph takes the pistol from his waistband and looks at it
                   fondly before slipping it back into his waistband. He turns
                   his body toward the hole, then climbs in.
    
    
    
                   INT. HOLE'S TUNNEL, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph crawls through the hole's tunnel. There is a bead of
                   light at the far end of the tunnel. It is really far.
    
                   His hands squish on something wet and spongy.
    
                   Joseph stops crawling. He lifts a hand to see clear slime
                   between his fingers.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the hell is this?
    
                   Cockroaches coming from the bead of light crawl around
                   Joseph. Then, on him. He tries to brush them off in the
                   cramped space.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Fuck you, Walter!
    
                   The cockroaches dissipate.
    
                   Joseph catches his breath.
    
                   Suddenly, the bead of light grows closer on its own,
                   enlarging.
    
                   Joseph's breath picks up to a panic.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Oh, shit!
    
                   The flood of light takes over Joseph and he screams.
    
    
    
                   INT. SUBWAY STATION, 2001 - DAY
    
                   The subway station is a grimy, unkempt mess of concrete
                   halls, some still under construction. A long, infinite
                   escalator stops at the end of a hall, under a spotlight.
    
                   Joseph is sitting, passed out, on an escalator step,
                   descending. He reaches the bottom and falls over as the
                   escalator pushes on him. Joseph comes to and gets to his
                   feet. He shakes his head.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I feel strange. All of this is
                             strange. But...
    
                   High heels are heard down the hall, around the corner,
                   catching Joseph's attention.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Hello?
    
                   Joseph approaches the corner and turns it to find Cynthia,
                   about 300 feet away, her back to Joseph, with streaks of tear
                   ran make-up and several cuts on her body, wet with blood. She
                   walks with a limp.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Hey, it's not safe here.
    
                   Joseph approaches Cynthia. Cynthia turns around and meets
                   Joseph with terror at his sight.
    
                                       CYNTHIA
                             No more! Please, stop!
    
                   Cynthia tries to run with her limp.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Wait! I can help you.
    
                   Cynthia disappears into the dark, down the hall.
    
                   Joseph walks down the hall, into the same dark Cynthia
                   vanished in.
    
    
    
                   INT. SUBWAY STATION, SECURITY BOOTH, 2001 - DAY
    
                   The security booth is a small room beside the subway token
                   entrance. It is at the top of a flight of stairs and has
                   windows to view the public. There is Cynthia's purse on the
                   floor, by the booth's door, with make-up thrown about.
                   There's also spots of blood scattered.
    
                   Joseph climbs the steps and stops at the mess by the purse.
                   He observes the disaster.
    
                   A moan, Cynthia, comes from within the booth. Joseph
                   approaches the booth cautiously. He reaches for the doorknob
                   to open it, when his hand phases through the knob and door,
                   as if he were a ghost.
    
                   Joseph withdraws his hand and looks at it.
    
                   Joseph takes a breath and walks through the door.
    
                   Within the locker and well-equipped booth, Cynthia lies on
                   her back, several stabs wounds and cuts leading to a mess of
                   blood everywhere. She has "16121" carved on her left breast.
    
                   Henry, beat-up with a hatchet in a hand, squats by Cynthia,
                   holding her hand. Cynthia is dying.
    
                   Joseph is aware he can't interfere as he watches.
    
                                       HENRY
                             Don't move.
    
                                       CYNTHIA
                             It's funny. I thought this was my
                             dream.
    
                                       HENRY
                             It is. You're at home. Sleeping.
    
                   Cynthia coughs up blood.
    
                                       CYNTHIA
                             I thought dreams didn't hurt.
    
                                       HENRY
                             Not all dreams are the same.
    
                                       CYNTHIA
                             I never got to do that "special
                             favor" I mentioned. Maybe when I
                             wake up I can--
    
                   Cynthia starts to convulse slightly before going still, dead.
    
                   Henry lowers his head and lets go of Cynthia's hand.
    
                                       HENRY
                             Rest.
    
                   Henry stands and thinks, looking down at Cynthia's body. He
                   gets angry and walks through Joseph to exit the booth. Upon
                   going through Joseph, Henry gets a chill. Henry exits.
    
                   Joseph looks down on Cynthia.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter...
    
                   Joseph looks up to catch his reflection on the window. He
                   looks rotted and deceased, as a decayed ghost with a black
                   aura.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the fuck?
    
                   Joseph walks toward his reflection, the reflection
                   replicating his motions, his feet phasing through all
                   obstacles, even Cynthia.
    
                   Joseph reaches the window and touches it.
    
                   The glass shatters and a flood of water comes in.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. CYLINDRICAL PRISON - DAY
    
                   Joseph is lying in a puddle, on his stomach, in the curved,
                   concrete hall of the Cylindrical Prison. He is face-down in
                   the puddle.
    
                   The outer wall is nearly barren, with only writing etched
                   into the concrete in large text over Joseph. It reads:
                   "ABANDON ALL HOPE".
    
                   The inner wall is lined with heavy metal doors. The doors
                   have a small viewing slit. The floor is wet, and overhead
                   pipes drip.
    
                   Joseph comes to and panics, thinking he is drowning as his
                   orifices are submerged. He lifts his head and coughs. He
                   groans and gets to his feet, all while observing his
                   surroundings. He checks his pistol in his waistband and picks
                   up the knife from the floor.
    
                   Joseph notices he is soaked.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Where the hell am I?
    
                   Joseph's words echo.
    
                   After a moment of silence, a faint male scream echoes back.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Hello?
    
                   Joseph sees the writing on the wall. He turns to see the
                   large metal doors. He tries to open one and it doesn't budge.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This is a prison.
    
                   He looks down both ends of the hall.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The curves of the cylindrical well.
                             I'm under the Wish House.
    
                   Another faint echoing scream is heard.
    
                   Joseph turns to his right, at the source of the scream.
                   Clenching his knife, Joseph walks down the curved hall.
    
                   Joseph walks a distance of repetitive hall.
    
                   Then, Joseph notices the faint crying of children and
                   scratching on metal beginning to emit from within the cells.
    
                   Joseph is unnerved. He stops in front of a cell and looks
                   down both ends of the hall.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Goes on forever.
    
                   Joseph looks at the cell before him.
    
                   The sounds cause Joseph to keep his distance.
    
                   The children's crying becomes louder.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             They hid them here.
    
                   A banging from the next cell onward startles Joseph.
    
                   The crying and scratching cease.
    
                   Joseph raises the knife.
    
                   Through the slit a large shadowed figure can be seen. It's
                   human-like in form.
    
                   Joseph walks up, feet from the cell, and stands in front of
                   the door. There's the sound of dripping water from within the
                   cell.
    
                   A knock from within the cell.
    
                   Water seeps from under the door.
    
                   A cough is heard from behind the door.
    
                   Joseph cautiously walks up to the door and peers through the
                   viewing slit. The cell looks empty, when, suddenly, the large
                   shadowed figure steps into view.
    
                   The figure steps up to the door, the light through the
                   viewing slit illuminating his frightened face. Through the
                   slit, we see ANDREW DESALVO, a middle aged and overweight
                   man, in bad shape; tired and wet.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Help me.
    
                   Joseph hesitates to respond.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What are you doing in there?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             They did this. They used me.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Who?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Those fucking cultists! Get me out
                             of here. Please.
    
                   Joseph steps away from the door and looks down the hall to
                   the right, the direction he was going. A soft moaning is
                   heard in the distance.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Don't leave me.
    
                   Joseph walks back up to the viewing slit.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             How do I get you out?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             In the observation deck, there's a
                             switchboard.
    
                   Joseph pauses. He takes another look down the hall. The
                   moaning is louder.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'll get you out. Just--
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Thank you, thank you. You're the
                             second person I've seen here. The
                             other guy just walked.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Someone else is here?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Yeah. Henry. He left after I told
                             him my name.
    
                   Joseph peers through the slit.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's your name?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             I don't--
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What's your name?
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Andrew. Andrew DeSalvo. Why does it
                             matter?
    
                   Joseph looks down the hall toward the moans. He turns toward
                   the moans and leaves Andrew's cell.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Hey! Are you getting me out? Hey!
    
                   Joseph doesn't turn back as he disappears around the bend.
    
                                       ANDREW
                             Hey! Let me out! You fucking
                             asshole! Let me out!
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOLUCA LAKE NATIONAL PARK, 1991 - DAY
    
                   Joseph is sitting on a stone by the lake. He's looking out at
                   the water smoking a cigarette and drinking a can of beer. He
                   looks tired and on edge.
    
                   There's two small police boats far out, which Joseph stares
                   at. They are fishing something out from the water.
    
                   An open book rests on Joseph's lap.
    
                   Jasper walks up behind Joseph and stands beside him.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I thought you were done with me?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Your bullshit strained our
                             relationship. But I need
                             information from you.
    
                   Jasper sees the boats.
    
                   Joseph drinks from his beer.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A couple of months ago, the Silent
                             Hill Smile Support Society posted a
                             job listing. Looking for security
                             personnel. The position has been
                             filled and I need details on the
                             employed guard. Who is he?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Why?
    
                   Joseph tosses his cigarette butt toward the water. He drinks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Because I need to know.
    
                                       JASPER
                             His name is Andrew DeSalvo.
    
                   Joseph looks up at Jasper.
    
                   Jasper looks ahead at the boats.
    
                                       JASPER
                             He isn't a nice guy. Rumors are
                             that he hurts the kids. Punishes
                             them. Touches them. They call him
                             the Fat Pig.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I've never questioned your sources
                             before, but how do you know all
                             this? The position wasn't filled
                             until recently.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I wanted to make it up to you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             For what?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Blowing our cover. I wanted to
                             prove I'm not useless.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             And how are you proving that?
    
                   Jasper makes eye contact with Joseph wearing guilt.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I joined the Silent Hill Smile
                             Support Society.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What?
    
                   Joseph stands and faces Jasper.
    
                   Joseph doesn't pay mind to the book falling out of his lap or
                   the beer he drops.
    
                   Jasper looks nervous.
    
                   Joseph looks concerned.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I needed to cover-up the truth. Got
                             them to think I was researching
                             them. To join them.
    
                   Jasper holds out his left hand, palm up. In his palm, the
                   Halo is branded.
    
                   Joseph's eyes widen.
    
                                       JASPER
                             It's the way in. I wanted to be
                             your inside man.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jesus.
    
                   Joseph turns back to the boats.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You must have a death wish, kid.
                             What you're doing is dangerous.
                             You're fucking crazy!
    
                   Joseph lights another cigarette.
    
                                       JASPER
                             I'm careful. The Smile Support
                             Society is holding a meeting this
                             Tuesday. At the Wish House.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What about?
    
                                       JASPER
                             Baptism of new members. Andrew will
                             be there.
    
                   Joseph takes a drag.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Is he getting one of those? The
                             brand?
    
                   Jasper nods.
    
                                       JASPER
                             It's either left hand or over the
                             heart.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This is way out of fucking hand. No
                             pun. Really, kid, let it go.
    
                   Joseph smokes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I tipped off the cops on a lead I
                             had on Holloway.
    
                   Joseph points at the boats.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             They're looking for evidence, I'm
                             guessing. The police suspect Wish
                             House of homicide. And we're
                             sticking with that angle. It's
                             safer.
    
                                       JASPER
                             No! I'm in. There is no out when
                             you're in.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jasper, walk!
    
                                       JASPER
                             I can't. You know that. You just
                             mentioned Holloway and he's in the
                             fucking lake!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             They still haven't found--
    
                                       JASPER
                             This story, it's bigger than us.
                             Bigger than Silent Hill. Toluca.
                             And you're being a fucking pussy!
    
                   Silence between the two.
    
                                       JASPER
                             It's about the children, Mister
                             Schreiber.
    
                   Joseph is at a loss of words. He smokes and chuckles
                   uneasily.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jasper, shit, you grew a major
                             pair.
    
                                       JASPER
                             We finish the story.
    
                   Joseph thinks. He smokes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Just be careful. Get me inside
                             info, but for the love of God, be
                             careful.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Thank you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Don't thank me. Just go be a spy or
                             whatever.
    
                                       JASPER
                             One more thing?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah, sure.
    
                                       JASPER
                             Don't fucking call me crazy again.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Noted.
    
                   Jasper leaves Joseph.
    
                   Joseph retakes his seat and picks up his book. He notices the
                   beer and swears under his breath, turning his attention to
                   the boats on the water.
    
    
    
                   INT. CYLINDRICAL PRISON - DAY
    
                   Joseph is walking down the curved hall of the prison,
                   following a moaning.
    
                   There is scratching from within the cells once again, but no
                   crying.
    
                   Joseph stops.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             This cylinder isn't repeating
                             itself. Where's the writing?
                             DeSalvo? Where in the hell--?
    
                   An overhead light bulb bursts, startling Joseph.
    
                   A loud buzzer is heard and the cell door nearest Joseph
                   slides open.
    
                   It's infinitely dark inside the cell.
    
                   Joseph faces the darkness.
    
                   Walter's voice booms from an intercom, echoing in the hall.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             I see you've met the Fat Pig. His
                             fate, beyond your time. Did he beg?
                             He will. Know where you are,
                             Joseph? Many beginnings met their
                             endings here.
    
                   A red paper airplane flies out of the open cell. It lands at
                   Joseph's feet.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             Their fate, a cycle of torment.
    
                   Joseph stares at the plane before picking it up and unfolding
                   it.
    
                   It's blank. Joseph shoves the page in his pocket. He stares
                   into the blackness of the open cell.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             We screamed, yet we were never
                             heard.
    
                   A moan comes from the darkness. The darkness grows, covering
                   more of the cell. The edge of the darkness converts the wall
                   into breathing flesh.
    
                   Joseph suddenly develops a fierce migraine. He puts his hands
                   on his head in pain as the darkness slowly grows.
    
                   The intercom statics with interference as Walter speaks.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             Their Order brings pain, suffering.
                             Darkness. Mother will light the
                             darkness in our souls. Ease our
                             pain. Joseph, I can ease your pain.
                             Listen.
    
                   For a moment, Joseph is still. The sound of growing flesh
                   being the only sound heard.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             I can feed you what you need.
    
                   The darkness covers the entire cell and is moving out.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             Let's get moving, shall we?
    
                   Joseph sees the darkness as it reaches his feet.
    
                   Flesh grows on the floor and begins to envelop Joseph's feet.
    
                   Joseph panics and pulls on his feet, tearing the flesh.
    
                   A distorted SCREAM is heard from within the cell and blood
                   seeps from the broken flesh.
    
                   Joseph backs down the hall to the right, away from the
                   darkness.
    
                   Another light bulb bursts as the darkness touches it, then
                   another. Cell doors open upon contact with the darkness.
    
                   Joseph hastens his pace, backing from the darkness.
    
                   Darkness continues to grow.
    
                   Joseph breaks into a run as the darkness follows to catch
                   him. He runs down the hall, the walls growing into flesh
                   around him, light bulbs bursting, cell doors opening.
    
                   Joseph is screaming as he runs.
    
                   Joseph comes to the end of the hall with double doors.
    
                   Joseph pushes his body against the doors and bursts through
                   them into the bright sunlight, slamming the doors behind him.
    
    
    
                   EXT. CYLINDRICAL PRISON - DAY
    
                   Joseph is standing on a thin metal walkway around the prison
                   perimeter. He presses his body against the double doors.
    
                   There is no sign of the darkness out here, nor a sound behind
                   the double doors.
    
                   The cylindrical prison stands high in the center of an
                   infinite lake of white, shrouded in fog. The sun is bright.
    
                   Joseph shields his eyes from the sun.
    
                   Once sure that he is safe, Joseph steps away from the double
                   doors. He walks to the edge of the walkway and looks down at
                   the water.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The prison was supposed to be
                             underground.
    
                   He looks up at the sky.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the hell?
    
                   Joseph looks at the walkway bending along the prison wall, in
                   a decline. He starts walking down the walkway.
    
                   Partway down the walkway, Joseph comes across a custom sign
                   on the wall.
    
                   Joseph stops to read the sign. It reads: "FLASH FLOOD
                   WARNING!"
    
                   Joseph looks back down at the water below.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             If the prison was under Wish House,
                             it would be very close to the lake.
    
                   Joseph looks at the sign once again.
    
                   While Joseph wasn't looking, the sign changed to read: "In
                   memory of our drowned little Brothers and Sisters."
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I knew there was abuse, but... My
                             God!
    
                   Joseph continues down the walkway.
    
                   Joseph sees a lump of cloth on the walkway, around the bend.
                   He approaches it.
    
                   It is the body of a man in a white robe. He has a red hood on
                   with a point on top, like the Figure boiled out of the wall
                   in Joseph's apartment.
    
                   Joseph stops over the body.
    
                   There is blood seeping from under the hood.
    
                   Joseph reaches for the hood's point. He grasps it and pulls
                   the hood off.
    
                   It is the face of a bearded, older man, JIMMY STONE, with a
                   gunshot exit wound in his forehead.
    
                   Joseph turns in disgust.
    
                   Joseph takes a breath and turns back to Jimmy.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Jimmy Stone. Walter's first victim.
    
                   Jimmy's mouth opens and the head falls forward.
    
                   Leathery wings push out of Jimmy's mouth, followed by a long,
                   sharp beak. The ball of leather falls out onto Jimmy's lap.
                   Another ball pops out of his mouth, and several more.
    
                   The balls squeak. The balls unfold to reveal a bat-like
                   creatures with hummingbird-like heads, similar to the ones
                   from the red page journal found on Joseph's desk. These are
                   HUMMERS.
    
                   Joseph watches as they unfold and take flight with rapid wing
                   movement.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             'Monsters are real'.
    
                   Joseph grips his knife.
    
                   The hummers hover over Jimmy. Two land on Jimmy's shoulder
                   and dive their beaks into his neck. There is a sucking sound.
    
                   Joseph, watching the hummers feed, doesn't notice the hummer
                   behind him. It flies up to Joseph and impales itself in his
                   shoulder.
    
                   Joseph screams in pain, reaching behind him to pull the
                   hummer off. He rips off the hummer and throws it on the
                   walkway. He stomps the creature, and it shrieks with an
                   explosion of blood under his foot.
    
                   The hummers face Joseph and begin hovering over him. They're
                   loud with buzzing. One dives for Joseph, but he dodges it.
    
                   Joseph walks forward slowly, stepping over Jimmy's body.
    
                   The hummers are focused on Joseph as they follow him.
    
                   Joseph quickens his pace.
    
                   The hummers catch up.
    
                   Another dives for Joseph and impales itself on Joseph's calf.
                   Joseph screams under his breath and rips it off, throwing it
                   against the wall, splattering in blood.
    
                   Joseph readies his knife and stops walking when the hummers
                   surround him.
    
                   They dive for Joseph. He tries to dodge them, swinging the
                   knife wildly.
    
                   Joseph clips a hummer with his knife, and it spurts blood, 
                   falling to the water below. The hummers dive wildly at
                   Joseph.
    
                   Joseph swings his knife, keeping most at bay.
    
                   A hummer impales itself in the small of Joseph's back,
                   causing him much pain. So much, that he nearly steps off the
                   edge of the walkway. His heel slips off the edge.
    
                   Joseph regains his balance and pulls off the hummer from his
                   back with a scream, tossing it on the walkway and stepping on
                   it.
    
                   Joseph continues his way down the walkway, fighting off the
                   hummers. None impale him anymore.
    
                   A door comes up along the wall.
    
                   Joseph sees it. He opens the door and slams it on the
                   hummers.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOLUCA LAKE NATIONAL PARK, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph sits in the driver's seat of his car. The engine and
                   heater are running. The radio is playing the blues.
    
                   A heavy rain descends on the park. A full moon lights the
                   park.
    
                   Joseph smokes a cigarette as he stares into the woods ahead,
                   the trail leading toward Wish House.
    
                   Joseph drinks from a flask on his lap. He's about to set the
                   flask down, when he takes another drink.
    
                   Joseph reaches to tune the radio. The tuning knob sticks.
    
                   Joseph struggles to turn the knob.
    
                   The radio tunes on its own.
    
                   Joseph stares at the needle indicating the station
                   adjustment. He releases the knob.
    
                   The needle stops and the radio static clears to a news
                   broadcast. A female NEWS ANCHOR announces the news.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR (O.S.)
                             --was shut down after authorities
                             investigated a lead from journalist
                             Joseph Schreiber of the Ashfield
                             Tribune, regarding the murder of
                             Pierce--
    
                   The radio briefly plays an occult sounding vocal harmony,
                   before tuning back to the News Anchor.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR (O.S.)
                             --of the children were never found,
                             when authorities--
    
                   The radio statics.
    
                   The radio tunes, the needle moving. The radio doesn't find
                   another station, but instead continues to static and tune as
                   a voice emerges. Walter's voice statics in.
    
                                       WALTER (O.S.)
                             --can't do it. It's... It's--
    
                   Walter statics out.
    
                   News Anchor statics in.
    
                                       NEWS ANCHOR (O.S.)
                             --was found entombed within the
                             walls of the Wish House orphanage.
                             Known as "Mother" to--
    
                   The radio suddenly raises in volume with heavy static
                   feedback.
    
                   Joseph covers his ears.
    
                   As the feedback occurs, Dahlia's distorted voice is heard
                   from the radio.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             I'm waiting for you, Walter. Raise
                             your Mother.
    
                   The radio statics out and the car shuts off on its own.
    
                   Joseph stares at the radio, breathing hard. He lowers his
                   hands.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             That's normal.
    
                   Joseph puffs his cigarette, staring at the radio.
    
                   Joseph tries to turn the tuning knob. It tunes and finds a
                   station.
    
                   Joseph drinks from the flask.
    
                   Joseph takes the keys from the ignition, grabs an umbrella
                   from the passenger's seat, and exits the car. He opens his
                   umbrella and walks to the lakeside, slightly drunk, stopping
                   feet from the water.
    
                   Joseph smokes as he stares at the moonlit lake. Joseph puts
                   out the cigarette butt by throwing it into the water.
    
                   Under the water, bodies can be seen faintly. Joseph doesn't
                   see them.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Well, dad, happy anniversary.
    
                   A murder of crows fly from the direction of the Wish House,
                   over Joseph. Joseph watches them fly away.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Four years since you vanished in
                             these woods.
    
                   Joseph drinks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I did it. Wish House is shut down.
    
                   Joseph takes a fresh cigarette from a pack in his pants
                   pocket, along with a lighter.
    
                   Joseph places the cigarette between his lips and flicks the
                   lighter on. He brings the flame close to the cigarette tip,
                   holding it at a distance.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It burned to the ground.
    
                   Joseph stares at the flame, then lights his cigarette and
                   puts out the lighter.
    
                   Joseph smokes, staring off at the lake.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Now, to take down this fucking
                             cult.
    
                   Jimmy Stone, in a raincoat and no umbrella, approaches Joseph
                   from behind. He stops yards from Joseph.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             There's a diner not too far from
                             here. It's dry and heated.
    
                   Joseph smokes.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, I trust this place.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             Hey, when we met, we made a deal.
                             Nothing about getting fucking
                             pneumonia in the terms.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Should've brought an umbrella.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             You know, I was hesitant to meet
                             you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Afraid I'd rat you out?
    
                   Jimmy laughs.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             Yeah, pretty much.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What convinced you?
    
                                       JIMMY
                             You're a smoker. And you drink. I
                             assume quite a bit. Vice likes
                             vice.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Presumptuous.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             Listen, I want to get out of the
                             fucking rain. You want to deal? Get
                             a taste first. Insurance.
    
                   Joseph doesn't hesitate when he tosses the cigarette into the
                   water and faces Jimmy, blowing smoke.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Alright, Jimmy. Let's deal.
    
    
    
                   INT. CYLINDRICAL PRISON - DAY
    
                   Joseph limps away from the door while facing it. He's wet in
                   blood from the hummers' attack.
    
                   Joseph drops the knife and lets his body fall back onto a
                   cell door on the inner wall, still standing. He touches his
                   calf wound and winces in pain.
    
                   Joseph slides to the floor and sits at the foot of the cell
                   door. He breathes hard.
    
                   Joseph tries to stand and sits back down from the pain.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Son of a bitch!
    
                   Joseph hears a muffled conversation between two people behind
                   the cell door he is leaning against.
    
                   Joseph presses an ear to the door, but can't make out the
                   conversation.
    
                   Joseph hobbles to his feet in groans.
    
                   The viewing slit is shut. This cell door has a doorknob.
    
                   Joseph reaches for it and turns the knob. It is unlocked.
    
                   Joseph slides the door open. He is blinded by a bright white
                   light from within the cell for a moment.
    
                   When Joseph regains his vision, he sees a brightly lit
                   control room with several windows around it, looking into the
                   cells.
    
                   Joseph steps into the room.
    
                   The door slides shut behind him.
    
    
    
                   INT. PETE'S BOWL-O-RAMA, 1992 - DAY
    
                   Pete's Bowl-O-Rama is a weathered bowling alley in Silent
                   Hill. It is moderately busy with bowlers and guests. There
                   are dining tables before the bowling lanes.
    
                   Joseph, Jessica, and 3 of JESSICA'S FRIENDS sit at a table.
                   One is filming Joseph with a VHS video camera. There is a
                   birthday gift bag with a ribbon before Joseph.
    
                   Joseph looks on edge, sweaty. Jessica is noticing.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You okay, Joseph?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Fine.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Are you gonna open your present?
    
                   Joseph stares at the gift bag. He picks it up and observes
                   it. He looks at Jessica and forces a smile.
    
                   Joseph begins to undo the ribbon. When the ribbon comes
                   undone, Joseph gets dizzy. He sways in his seat. A FRIEND
                   reacts.
    
                                       FRIEND
                             He looks ill.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             He is.
    
                   Jessica holds Joseph up.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             This was a bad idea. We should go.
    
                   Joseph straightens himself on his own.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             No, no. I'm alright. Just...
    
                   Joseph vomits on himself and the gift.
    
                   The Friends are disgusted.
    
                   CLOSE-UP on the camera lens reflecting Joseph being helped to
                   his feet by Jessica.
    
    
    
                   INT. CYLINDRICAL PRISON, CONTROL ROOM - DAY
    
                   The control room has steps that lead up to a central platform
                   with a large switchboard. There are vintage film cameras on
                   tripods pointed at the windows looking into the cells.
    
                   The cells are small and concrete with one cot and one toilet
                   included.
    
                   One cell has chalk writing on the wall: "MOMMY".
    
                   Joseph steps onto the platform and examines the switchboard.
                   He looks through the windows at the cells.
    
                   Joseph sits on the edge of the switchboard to rest.
    
                   Looking around the room's entrance, Joseph sees a small,
                   brown bottle in the corner of the room.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You really like giving gifts. Huh,
                             Walter?
    
                   Joseph limps toward the bottle. He gets on one knee to pick
                   it up. Upon picking it up, SFX similar to SILENT HILL VIDEO
                   GAMES' picking up item SFX, it echoes in the room.
    
                   Joseph, startled by the SFX, drops the bottle, and stumbles
                   backward slightly.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What the hell was that?
    
                   Joseph eyes the bottle. He reaches for it and picks it up.
    
                   Again, the SFX.
    
                   Joseph looks around the room for the source of the sound, as
                   he takes the bottle.
    
                   Joseph inspects the white label on the bottle. There's a red
                   lettered logo reading: "MEDPlus Nutrition Drink".
    
                   Joseph eyes the bottle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Already drank found booze. Didn't
                             kill me then. I'm fucking hungry.
    
                   Joseph unscrews the lid. He tosses the lid aside.
    
                   Joseph sniffs the contents of the bottle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter, how did you know I liked
                             French vanilla?
    
                   Joseph takes a sip. Then another. He licks his lips.
    
                   Suddenly, a pain shoots through Joseph's abdomen, causing him
                   to drop the bottle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Idiot!
    
                   Joseph falls on his back and screams in pain.
    
                   Joseph's wounds heal slightly.
    
                   The pain subsides.
    
                   Joseph lies on the floor, breathing hard. He sits up.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I feel... better.
    
                   Joseph stands, looking at the bottle, the remaining contents
                   spilled.
    
                   The switchboard beeps, getting Joseph's attention.
    
                   Joseph approaches the switchboard, then looks at all the
                   options.
    
                   The voice of 16 year old, TEEN WALTER, whispers from the cell
                   with chalk writing.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER (O.S.)
                             I'm sorry, Mother.
    
                   Joseph hears the whisper and follows it to the "MOMMY" cell.
    
                   Joseph looks into the cell. Nothing particularly interesting
                   other than the writing.
    
                   Joseph steps up to the camera of the "MOMMY" cell and tries
                   to take it off the tripod. It's bolted down.
    
                   Dahlia's voice echoes behind Joseph, from toward the
                   switchboard.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             Turn around.
    
                   Joseph turns to find no one.
    
                   Behind the switchboard is a small desk with a vintage audio
                   tape player. There's a tape placed in it.
    
                   Joseph approaches the player and turns it on.
    
                   A WHIPPING SFX comes from the player.
    
                   There is a warped crying of Child Walter from the player.
    
                   Dahlia's voice is heard.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             My boy, your suffering will end.
                             Has he eaten?
    
                   A male voice, Jimmy, is heard.
    
                                       JIMMY (O.S.)
                             Who cares?
    
                   Child Walter stops crying.
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             He's special, Mister Stone. I don't
                             want my mentoring go to waste.
    
                                       JIMMY (O.S.)
                             What about Vincent?
    
                                       DAHLIA (O.S.)
                             His kin have their own agenda. He
                             doesn't subscribe to the teachings
                             of the Holy Mother. Walter wants to
                             raise the Holy Mother. He'll die
                             for it.
    
                   The tape runs out and Joseph turns the player off.
    
                   A click comes from under the desk.
    
                   Joseph looks under the desk to find a compartment below the
                   switchboard, built into the foundation, has opened.
    
                   Inside the compartment is a VHS video recording camera, exact
                   model from Bowl-O-Rama's scene.
    
                   Joseph takes the camera and tests the weight. It's heavy.
    
                   Joseph places his eye against the viewfinder and turns on the
                   camera.
    
                   The camera statics and shifts into recording mode.
    
                   Joseph points the camera around and focuses it on the
                   switchboard.
    
                   A door unlocking is heard through the camera.
    
                   Joseph looks at the door outside the viewfinder, but nothing
                   happens.
    
                   He aims the camera at the door and, through the viewfinder,
                   sees the door opening.
    
                   Joseph looks at the door again without the camera, and the
                   door is shut. Joseph turns back to the camera.
    
                   Everything that is happening is visually taking place ONLY
                   through the viewfinder. No audio.
    
                   Henry Townshend walks into the room. He looks dirty and has a
                   bleeding cut over his brow. Henry checks to see if the room
                   is clear and then signals for another person to come in.
    
                   It's Eileen Galvin. She is badly beaten and has a cast on her
                   arm.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen? What happened to you?
    
                   Henry embraces Eileen.
    
                   The following dialogue will resonate around Joseph from every
                   direction, causing him to panic and nearly drop the camera.
    
                                       HENRY
                             Are you okay?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Okay as I can be, I guess.
    
                                       HENRY
                             I'm so sorry.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Don't be.
    
                   Henry rushes up to the switchboard.
    
                                       HENRY
                             I can find us a way out of here.
                             You can't use the holes, but maybe
                             a door.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Henry, relax.
    
                                       HENRY
                             I can't relax. He wants us dead!
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I understand. I just want you to
                             think clearly. You're reminding me
                             of J. Always on the move.
                             Scattered.
    
                                       HENRY
                             You haven't told me much about him.
                             What happened to Joseph?
    
                                       EILEEN
                             He disappeared. He was so afraid
                             before disappearing. Like you.
    
                                       HENRY
                             I'm not afraid.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I am.
    
                   The camera runs out of battery and shuts off.
    
                   Joseph sets the camera on the desk and sighs.
    
                   Joseph walks around the switchboard, toward the front. He
                   sits on the edge of the switchboard, thinking.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I disappeared?
    
                   Joseph takes another glance at the switchboard. There is a
                   flashing light over a button.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I play his game, no one wins. I
                             don't play...
    
                   Joseph stares at the button for a moment.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Fuck it.
    
                   He pushes the button.
    
                   A deafening buzz briefly emits from all around, startling
                   Joseph.
    
                   The entrance door slides open.
    
                   The world beyond the door is pitch black.
    
                   Joseph rubs his face and stands. He walks up to the doorway
                   and stops at the foot of the door.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             Eileen, what happened to you? Who
                             is that man?
    
                   Joseph steps through the doorway and disappears into a
                   blanket of black.
    
    
    
                   EXT. HIGHWAY, 1992 - DAY
    
                   Jessica is driving down a stretch of forested road lining a
                   cliffside. She looks furious.
    
                   Joseph drearily looks out the window.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You've been acting weird since you
                             went to Toluca Lake last year. When
                             are you telling me what happened?
                             Talk to me! What's wrong with you?
    
                   Joseph ignores Jessica.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             That's how you want to play it?
    
                   Jessica pulls over by the side of the highway and shuts off
                   the engine.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why are we...? Where are we?
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You're telling me what's going on.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm just tired.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             I'm not an idiot! Last year, you
                             met someone at the lake. Since you
                             came back, you've been a mess. What
                             happened?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I can't say.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Why?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Because... you'd get scared.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Joseph, you're scaring me already.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yeah. I'm scared too.
    
                   Jessica's eyes tear up.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             You know I love you.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I love you, too.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             I need you, baby. Here. Now. More
                             than ever.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What do you mean?
    
                   Jessica hesitates.
    
                                       JESSICA
                             Joseph, you're going to be a
                             father.
    
                   Joseph eyes grow wide in shock. Fog consumes the interior of
                   the vehicle, Joseph's eyes last to be seen.
    
    
    
                   EXT. TOLUCA LAKE, 2000 - DAY
    
                   At the fog shrouded trails of the lakeside wood, Joseph walks
                   up a path into the woods. He looks the same as in the
                   Cylindrical Prison, but severely downtrodden, looking at his
                   feet.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Why do you make me relive Jessica?
    
                   Creatures make noises from the fog in all directions.
                   Growling, moaning, screaming.
    
                   Joseph is unaffected by the noises, as if he can't hear them.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Do you need me to suffer? Can't you
                             just kill me? Like the others?
    
                   Joseph stops at a matchbook in the middle of the trail.
                   Joseph picks it up. He inspects it. It reads: "GILLESPIE
                   ANTIQUES".
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             You're trying to say something.
    
                   A small fire begins deep in the fog. It spreads until it
                   takes the shape of the Wish House, smoke mixing with fog.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A child trying to speak.
    
                   Joseph walks into the fog, toward the Wish House blaze, and
                   vanishes.
    
    
    
                   INT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, DAY ROOM, 1973 - DAY
    
                   Dahlia escorts Child Vincent and Child Walter out of the fog,
                   into the day room of the orphanage.
    
                   It is brightly lit by sunlight.
    
                   Metallic statues of deformed gods glisten in the light,
                   lining the walls on pedestals.
    
                   A medium fire burns in a small fireplace with a golden staff
                   leaning against the brick. There's a large couch with a
                   rocking chair beside it.
    
                   Dahlia, again, dressed as a gypsy in black, sits in the
                   rocking chair and instructs, with an open hand, for the kids
                   to take a seat on the couch.
    
                   They sit, and Dahlia rocks gently.
    
                   They remain silent.
    
                   Jimmy enters the day room wearing a white ceremonial robe. He
                   holds a metal emblem similar to the Halo of the Sun, with
                   different runes. He doesn't sit. He stands by the fireplace.
    
                   Dahlia looks at Jimmy.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Shall we begin?
    
                   Jimmy nods with a sinister grin.
    
                   Dahlia faces the children.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             You two have demonstrated great
                             promise. You know your readings and
                             your place. The deliverance of God
                             will rest upon you.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             I don't see why you deal with these
                             monsters. There are plenty of
                             capable adults in the church.
    
                   Dahlia smiles at Child Walter.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Because, Mister Stone, as I've told
                             you before, God can only be born of
                             the pure, molded by suffering. You
                             are far from pure. I hold that the
                             others aren't, either. Only a child
                             is free of sin.
    
                   Jimmy scoffs.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             Not from what I've seen.
    
                   Jimmy walks up to the fire and picks up the staff. He places
                   the emblem on the tip of the staff and shoves the emblem into
                   the fire.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. OVERLOOK PENITENTIARY, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   An ADULT Walter, in prison clothes, pacing in a darkened
                   cell. He looks focused. There's a half-eaten tray of food on
                   his bed.
    
                   Walter clenches a spoon.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, DAY ROOM, 1973 - DAY
    
                   Jimmy pulls the emblem out of the fire. It glows red-hot.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Children, this is your sacrifice:
                             The virtue in your hearts. Because
                             you're pure, you must open your
                             hearts to Valtiel. He will enter
                             and guide you to God.
    
                   Jimmy walks up to the children and holds the emblem in front
                   of them. The children stare at it in fear, Child Walter more
                   afraid than Child Vincent.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. OVERLOOK PENITENTIARY, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   Walter stands at the bars of the cell.
    
                   A GUARD walks up and taps the bars with a nightstick. The
                   Guard chuckles and continues on his way.
    
                   Walter stares at the Guard.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, DAY ROOM, 1973 - DAY
    
                   Child Vincent reluctantly stands from the couch. He removes
                   his shirt and kneels before Jimmy, facing him.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             He enters through pain. The Halo,
                             his gateway. Vincent, accept your
                             faith.
    
                   Jimmy grins as he holds the emblem over Child Vincent's left
                   breast.
    
                   Child Walter stares in fear.
    
                   Dahlia nods and Jimmy brands Child Vincent on the left
                   breast.
    
                   Child Vincent screams in agony and falls backward.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. OVERLOOK PENITENTIARY, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   Adult Walter paces rapidly in his cell, mumbling prayers to
                   himself. He stops when the Guard returns to Walter's cell.
    
                   Walter grins at the Guard.
    
                   The Guard is about to continue his rounds, when Walter drives
                   the spoon into his neck.
    
                   Blood spurts out.
    
                   The Guard fumbles his keys for the cell in a panic.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, DAY ROOM, 1973 - DAY
    
                   The branding on Child Vincent's chest glows red for a moment
                   and fades into a raw wound.
    
                   Child Vincent tries not to cry as he retakes his seat.
    
                   Child Walter looks at Dahlia, who looks pleased.
    
                                       DAHLIA
                             Walter, take your place.
    
                   Child Walter hesitates.
    
                   Dahlia indicates for him to kneel before Jimmy.
    
                   Child Walter does so slowly and removes his shirt.
    
                   Jimmy laughs.
    
                                       JIMMY
                             Don't fear it, boy. This is just
                             the beginning.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. OVERLOOK PENITENTIARY, 1991 - NIGHT
    
                   Adult Walter falls to the floor, convulsing and driving the
                   spoon further into his neck.
    
                   The Guard is panicking. He calls into his radio for help and
                   uses his keys to open the cell.
    
                   The Guard enters the cell and kneels over Walter whom is
                   dying from blood loss.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. WISH HOUSE ORPHANAGE, DAY ROOM, 1973 - DAY
    
                   Child Walter starts to weep as Jimmy holds the hot emblem
                   over his skin.
    
                   Jimmy thrusts the emblem forward, and Child Walter screams in
                   agony.
    
                   Jimmy laughs.
    
                   The day room grows dark, until the glowing emblem and the
                   glowing wound left on Child Walter are the only things
                   visible.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph stands before the chained door, back toward it. He
                   looks lost. His wounds have healed, but his clothes are
                   stained by the blood.
    
                   Joseph looks around the apartment and then behind him at the
                   chained door. He faces the door.
    
                   Joseph pulls on a chain.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             I'm back. Back to square one.
    
                   Joseph steps away from the door and puts his hands in his
                   pants pocket. There's something in one pocket.
    
                   Joseph pulls out the folded red page from his pocket. He
                   unfolds it.
    
                   The red page has "HELP ME" in a child's handwriting with
                   white ink.
    
                   The page slowly changes from read to white. The white of the
                   page is Walter's death certificate. The entire page turns
                   white.
    
                   Joseph takes a moment to read it.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A death certificate. Not mine.
                             Walter's.
    
                   Joseph sees the date.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Nine years ago.
    
                   Joseph lowers the certificate and looks at his living room.
                   He drops the certificate.
    
                   Joseph grows upset by the logic.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter's dead. He's not dead. Did
                             they arrest a double? Nothing is
                             making any damn sense!
    
                   Joseph punches the wall beside the door. Joseph disregards
                   the pain, looking at his bleeding knuckle.
    
                   As he puts his hand down, Joseph notices a cloth doll,
                   weathered and old, on the chest by the hall. In the doll's
                   lap is a syringe prepared with a milky white solution.
    
                   Joseph walks up to the doll.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             A parting gift?
    
                   Joseph picks up the syringe. He licks his lips and gently
                   sets it on the chest.
    
                   He picks up the doll.
    
                   An agonizing migraine overcomes Joseph upon picking up the
                   doll, and he puts his hands on his head, still holding the
                   doll.
    
                                                                    CUT TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. SUBWAY, 1983 - DAY
    
                   CHILD EILEEN, around 5 years old, in a blue dress and holding
                   the cloth doll, walks down the stairs of the subway entrance
                   with her MOTHER, wearing business attire.
    
                   The subway is a gray and concrete series of halls and stairs
                   leading further down, to the subway cars.
    
                   Child Eileen sees a teenager sitting on the bottom step.
    
                   He is a 16 year old TEEN WALTER, skinny and raggedy haired,
                   in second-hand clothes, looking lost and staring at the
                   crowds.
    
                   A PEDESTRIAN sees Teen Walter and offers him a dollar.
    
                   Teen Walter stares down the Pedestrian until he withdraws his
                   offer and leaves.
    
                                       PEDESTRIAN
                             Asshole kids.
    
                   Mother stops at the bottom of the steps, reading the signs
                   overhead.
    
                   Child Eileen takes a few steps away from Mother, toward Teen
                   Walter.
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             What's wrong?
    
                   Teen Walter acknowledges Child Eileen with a smile.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             Nothing's wrong. Just waiting.
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             For your mommy?
    
                   Mother approaches a nearby map of the subway on the wall and
                   studies it.
    
                   Teen Walter chuckles.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             For my mommy.
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             Mommies love their kids. She didn't
                             forget you.
    
                   Child Eileen extends her arm, giving Teen Walter the doll.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             What's that?
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             Her name is Alessa. She was born
                             this year. My mommy makes them.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             Why are you giving me Alessa?
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             Alessa told me you both have a lot
                             in common.
    
                   Teen Walter takes the cloth doll.
    
                   Teen Walter's voice breaks as he stares at the doll.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             Thank you. What's your name?
    
                                       CHILD EILEEN
                             Eileen Galvin.
    
                   Teen Walter's eyes tear.
    
                                       TEEN WALTER
                             Thank you, Eileen Galvin.
    
                                                                   BACK TO:
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph drops the doll and his pain subsides. He stares at the
                   doll on the floor.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Eileen.
    
                   The stereo statics, startling Joseph.
    
                                       DJ RICKS (O.S.)
                             Good morning, Toluca County. DJ
                             Ricks with another news flash.
                             Since the suicide of the notorious
                             serial killer, Walter Sullivan, in
                             ninety-one, there has been an
                             instance of a copy-cat murder, that
                             of Peter Walls, earlier this year.
                             A second victim to the copy-cat was
                             discovered this morning in Toluca
                             Lake. Long time Silent Hill
                             resident, Sharon Blake--
    
                   The stereo fades into a loud static.
    
                   Joseph walks up to the stereo to turn it off, but it shuts
                   off on its own before Joseph touches it.
    
                   Joseph sighs, shaking his head, as he walks away from the
                   stereo.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Sharon Blake. Damn.
    
    
    
                   INT. BLAKE RESIDENCE, 1994 - DAY
    
                   The Blake residence is a home decorated with ceramics and
                   antiques. The living area, where the scene takes place, is
                   wide and spacious, with every inch used for collections.
    
                   Joseph sits in a chair, wearing a flannel.
    
                   An older woman, 60s, in a violet dress and wide hat, SHARON
                   BLAKE, sits on the couch.
    
                   A large grandfather clock stands behind Joseph, set to a time
                   other than 3:33. They drink tea from a coffee table between
                   them.
    
                   Sharon looks distressed.
    
                                       SHARON
                             I knew you wouldn't dismiss me.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's a lot to take in, Sharon, but
                             not farfetched. There are plenty--
    
                                       SHARON
                             They have my baby! They have my
                             husband. Kidnapped by those, those
                             crazies!
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What made you come to me?
    
                                       SHARON
                             I read your article. The one on the
                             Wish House murder. I knew you would
                             understand me.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             So, they did this? Kidnapped your
                             son and husband?
    
                                       SHARON
                             Of course!
    
                   Joseph shakes his head.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Impossible. Wish House has been
                             shut down, Sharon. Members of Smile
                             Support gone. There is no--
    
                                       SHARON
                             But they are not gone!
    
                   Joseph sighs.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             For how long have they been
                             missing?
    
                                       SHARON
                             Two weeks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Two weeks. And they went toward
                             Wish House?
    
                                       SHARON
                             They went into the woods for a
                             hike. I warned them about that
                             cult. The rumors. They should,
                             should have...
    
                   Sharon starts to cry. Joseph hands her a handkerchief from
                   his flannel pocket.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             And what do you want me to do?
    
                                       SHARON
                             Save them. Bring them back.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             What about the police?
    
                                       SHARON
                             Lazy good-for-nothing bastards.
                             They're in the cult's pocket, you
                             know?
    
                   Joseph takes a sip from his tea cup, then sets it down.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'll look into it. But I can't
                             promise you anything.
    
                                       SHARON
                             Please. Those heretics!
    
                   Joseph stands and puts a comforting hand on Sharon's
                   shoulder.
    
                                       SHARON
                             I'll go get them myself. I swear,
                             I'll bring them back.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             It's too dangerous. Leave it to me.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph looks out the window. The sun shines down on his face.
    
                   He drinks a glass of liquor from Walter's bottle.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             She came to me for help. I told her
                             I would help her. And I didn't.
    
                   Joseph drinks. He sees Cynthia at the subway entrance and is
                   surprised to see her living. She keeps looking over her
                   shoulder as she hurries down into the subway.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I haven't helped anyone.
    
                   Joseph turns away from the window. He sets his glass down on
                   the coffee table and sits on the table.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Walter is killing twenty-one
                             people. He's determined. And he's
                             involved Eileen. Why Eileen?
    
                   A faint echoing voice is heard from the bathroom. It's Henry.
    
                   Joseph listens.
    
                                       HENRY (O.S.)
                             Where'd you go? Eileen? Eileen! Oh,
                             shit. He's here!
    
    
    
                   INT. SOUTH ASHFIELD HEIGHTS, 3RD FLOOR, 1997 - NIGHT
    
                   Joseph is drunk, sitting on the top step of the stairs, as in
                   the first scene. He holds a bottle of bourbon from which he
                   drinks. There are bloodstains on his cuffs and knuckles.
    
                   Eileen walks up the steps carrying groceries. She sees
                   Joseph.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Oh, no, J.
    
                   Eileen sets her groceries on the floor to take the bottle
                   from Joseph. Joseph resists.
    
                   Eileen sees the blood on Joseph.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Why is there blood on your hands?
    
                   Joseph pulls the bottle from Eileen and drinks.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I found him.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Who?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I dig some digging. And I found
                             him.
    
                   Eileen sits beside Joseph.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Who did you find?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             The man that... hurt you last year.
    
                   Eileen's eyes tear up.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             His name is John DeSalvo. He lives
                             in Silent Hill with his brother,
                             Andrew.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Why did you...?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I needed to help you. Somehow. I
                             couldn't just-- He can't walk free,
                             Eileen!
    
                                       EILEEN
                             Did you call the cops?
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             Yes. After.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             After?
    
                   Joseph looks at his bloody hands.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             J...
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I know it doesn't fix anything. But
                             I had to. I had to! I fucking care
                             about you, Eileen.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             I care about you too.
    
                                       JOSEPH
                             I'm not letting anyone hurt you
                             again.
    
                   Eileen embraces Joseph.
    
                                       EILEEN
                             No more violence. Please. For me.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph walks down the hall to the bathroom.
    
                   The wall at the end of the hall fluctuates.
    
                   Walter's laughing is heard from the bathroom, followed by
                   gunshots.
    
                   Joseph freezes at the bathroom door. He reaches for the
                   doorknob and slowly turns it.
    
    
    
                   INT. 302, BATHROOM, 2000 - DAY
    
                   Joseph stands before the hole, staring into the abyss.
    
                   Joseph touches his waistband and feels the gun's grip.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             This nightmare isn't over.
    
                    Joseph exhales and sits on the hole's rim, thinking.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             Their Order isn't over. I'm a
                             digger. I dig up stories, I dig up
                             bodies, history, secrets. I dig
                             graves. For me. For them.
    
                   Joseph sighs, taking the gun from his waistband and studying
                   the gun in his hand.
    
                                       JOSEPH (V.O.)
                             But Eileen needs me. No one is
                             hurting her again.
    
                   Joseph looks over his shoulder into the abyss and crawls into
                   the hole, gun in hand.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                        TO BE CONCLUDED...


End file.
